Forced to Hate
by LonelyGer
Summary: *CoMpLeTeD* ::SEQUEL TO LOVE AGAINST MY WILL:: In this story, Hermione and Draco have already graduated. This story starts with Hermione being kidnapped and brought to Draco. After all the twists, who will she be with? Rated PG-13 for mild violence.
1. a u t h o r 's n o t e

**¤ Forced to Hate ¤ **

© LonelyGer

:: F o r e w o r d s ::

This story is sequel to Love Against My Will, also by me (duh). I hope you guys will continue to support me throughout this story! This time, I'll just put the disclaimer on the 1st page. Nobody reads it anyway. Also, this story has no POVs. Please review and tell me if I should use POV instead. Thanks.

For summary of Love Against My Will, please go to www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger 

» Dîsc£ªiMê® «

I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Please review.

Luv,

_LonelyGer_


	2. Kidnapped!

Chapter 1 - Kidnapped

Hermione Granger woke up, head throbbing. She looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

The bedroom was twice the size of Hermione's own bedroom. Before her was a stretch of mirrors with a table and two chairs in front. On her right was a large plasma television with a royal blue sofa and a study desk beside it. There was a family photo above the television, which, to Hermione, looked vaguely familiar, like she has seen those people before. On the left there was a two metres long vanity table. The lights were dimmed, making the room look more romantic. To top it off, Hermione was lying on a 4-poster bed.

Hermione blinked hard and tried to sit up. Sitting in front of her, by the mirrors, was a guy with familiar looking blond hair, drumming his fingers against the table.

She started. "Dra-Draco?" she called out incredulously.

That guy stopped his drumming and smirked at her. "Salutations, Granger."

"W-where are we? How long have I been unconscious? Why am I...?" Hermione continued, frowning.

He walked over to the bed slowly and coolly. Makes one want to roll her eyes. Draco Malfoy silenced her by placing a finger on her lips and clucking his tongue. "You ask too many questions for your own good," he mocked.

Fury took over Hermione. "I want answers and I want them now!" she yelled, her frown deepening.

He stood, looming before her. "Mind your manners when you speak to me."

Although she was starting to feel a little frightened, she wasn't about to show it to him. "What if I don't, huh?" she challenged.

Draco bent down and took her face in his hands.

"Wha-what are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione stammered.

Without warning, Draco's palm struck her cheek, making a red mark visible.

"That's what you get for not respecting me," he said calmly.

Hermione was shocked. She knew, in her seven years in Hogwarts, that Draco was a pretty hostile guy. But... she hadn't expect him to be so violent! Did he forget the short romance they had together in fifth year?

She touched her cheek lightly. It hurts so much it stings. "_You_ don't respect _me_," she answered heatedly.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Why should I?" he sneered.

Hermione glared at him. "So why should I respect _you_?"

Draco smirked. "You will if you know what's good for you."

Hermione tried to take her wand out without making sudden movements. Before she could wave it, Draco zapped it across the bedroom.

His eyes were of pure fury, which Hermione had never seen before. He picked her up effortlessly and slammed her against the wall. "You wanna play, Granger?"

Now, Hermione Granger wasn't a crybaby. In fact, she was _far_ from it. But this time, this time it came so unexpected... from a guy she knew for seven years and even at one point, intimate with, she couldn't help it.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she chocked back a sob. Her body ached and her right arm hurt. To her horror, there was a cut and she was bleeding.

"Apologise, Granger," Draco ordered.

Although she was terrified of this... _stranger_, pride would not let her give in. "Never, Malfoy," she spat.

Furious, he kicked her leg, causing her knees to buckle and she slid off the wall.

Silent tears fell as she stared wordlessly at Draco.

He sneered at her and walked towards the television. "Pathetic mudblood," he muttered.

Hermione sat there for three hours, figuring a way out of this mess. She remembered having seen cold grey eyes before passing out.

Who was it then? It couldn't be Draco - he looks older. It must be Lucifer Malfoy. But why...? She closed her eyes in concentration.

It could be because Hermione topped the year and he couldn't take it that his only son got second.

Or... it could be because Hermione was Harry Potter's best friend and he was thinking of using her as a bait. _No way_, Hermione thought. _Then what has Draco got to do with this?_

Or maybe it was because she was muggle-born.

That must be it. _Pureblood freaks_, she thought.

"... Granger! Wake up!" Draco said, annoyed.

She blinked hard a few times before realising he wanted her to bring him a glass of water. Hermione smirked at him. "I'm not a house-elf."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Besides," Hermione said, shrugging. "I'm injured."

Scowling, he came over and squatted down next to her. "Look mudblood, you're only injured this time. But next time..." he trailed off, smirking and leaving her to imagine herself.

Hermione scowled at him, though she was gulping inwardly. She stood up to pour the water. Draco smirked again and waited for her to serve it to him. Angered, she purposely titled the glass so that the water split onto Draco.

Drenched, Draco spat out the water and stood up. "Your arm hurts, Granger? I'll make your bones break," he said, smirking when he saw her clutching her arm on instinct.

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione collapsed. Biting her lip, she willed herself not to cry.

Later that night, when Draco was asleep, Hermione dragged herself over to her wand and muttered a healing spell.

Feeling lost and still a little sore in the big bedroom, she sat cross-legged on the floor and tried to meditate. Before long, she fell asleep on the ground.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard Hermione snore. He recalled the way he had abused Hermione and cringed. He _knew_ he was being hard on her. But he couldn't do much could he? Not with Lucius Malfoy looking at them through the bloody cameras at the corners of the room. Draco knew that if, for once, he was nice to Hermione, she would be in danger.

It was cruel. Cruel to be forced to hurt somebody he loved. Even more cruel for Hermione. Draco had no choice. He was powerless against Lucius. Draco had to hurt Hermione. make her think he would never, no matter how false it seemed, be in love with a mudblood.

"Muggle-born," he corrected himself.

He glared at the surveillance camera nearest to him, at his father and went over to Hermione.

She looked so beautiful, having cut her hair to shoulder-length and straightened it.

Why? Why of all people did Lucius kidnap Hermione? To impose a curse on her to live in this dark chamber with Draco for a year? A year... 365 days... 12 months...

A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered.


	3. Draco turns violent

Chapter 2 - Draco turns violent

Hermione's left eyelid twitched. Her dream had been so wonderful. Draco Malfoy had, in her dream, apologised to her for all the heartache he had caused and begged her for forgiveness. It was splendid.

Hermione opened her eyes to the bright sunlight baking her. She started to stretch, then felt a weight on her waist. She turned around with a start.

Hermione was on the four-poster bed with Draco Malfoy! And worse still, it was _his_ arm on her waist!

Panic reigned. _What should I do?_ Hermione thought, frightened. She tried to lift Draco's arm off her.

Draco stirred and caught Hermione staring at him and blushing. He was aware that her face was just inches away from his and he could feel her breath on his face.

"Had a good night?" he said, smirking as Hermione blushed deeper. She sat up suddenly and glared at him, as if she had thought of something.

"Malfoy, you're sick! What did you do to me?" she said loudly and furiously, widening her eyes.

"Do what?" he asked, confused by her reaction.

Realization dawned on him. She thought he _touched_ her?

He raised his eyebrow. "I tore your clothes and... you know," he said simply, smirking.

Hermione gaped at him in horror. "You what!" she shrieked.

"You heard me," Draco sneered, laughing inwardly.

Hermione slapped him. As the sound echoed through the room, they looked at each other in surprise. She thought she saw a pained look on Draco's face but it had gone as quickly as it had came, so she couldn't be sure.

He pinned her onto the bed in an instant.

Hermione panicked and struggled under Draco's weight. "Malfoy, let me go," she said in between gasps.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't think I deserved that slap, Granger," he hissed.

She gulped inwardly and felt the sleeve of her blouse slipping -

Wait a minute. Draco said he had tore her clothes. He was lying! Hermione almost fainted in relief.

But now she had a problem. She had hit him for no reason. "I-I'm sorry," Hermione stammered.

"You didn't sound sorry when you gave me that slap," he snarled.

_He looks so scary, _Hermione thought, frightened. "I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking. I-I'm sor-" she whispered.

It was then it happened.

Draco ignored her and kissed her roughly and viciously.

A tingle shot past Hermione.

She tried to avoid his mouth and gasped aloud. "Malfoy... stop please..." she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco ignored her and continued to kiss her from forehead to neck.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, now crying.

He stopped and got off the bed, looking at her.

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she sobbed silently.

Where was the Draco who had been so gently in fifth year? Where was the Draco who thought only she mattered?

_Gone_, she thought bitterly.

Draco cleared his throat and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "breakfast".

Hermione shrugged, her eyes puffy as she stared off into space. She never thought she would actually say this, but right now, she just wanted to leave this horrid place, leave this terrible Malfoy, return home to Ron and pretended this whole issue had never happened.

Draco left the bedroom, his face burning. He couldn't believe what he had just done to Hermione. How could he?

Draco closed the bedroom door behind him and walked towards Lucius' study room, where he was watching Hermione through a television.

"Father," Draco called out dutifully.

Lucius pointed at the television. "Look at that mudblood," he spat.

"Her name," Draco said. "Is Hermione."

Lucius spun around in his swivel chair and smirked at Draco. "Poor Draco. Doesn't your heart ache?" he mocked. Draco looked away with a pained look. "She doesn't even love you, son. I don't understand what's keeping you from being a death eater."

"You liar!" Draco yelled, glaring at Lucius. "She _does_ love me!"

Lucius cocked his eyebrow. "Yes, yes. She must have loved you too much to go back to that red-haired Weasley."

Draco growled at his father. "It doesn't matter. I love her and I don't want her to be hurt."

"Poor Beliarosa," Lucius emphasized. "She's going to be so crushed that her _favourite_ guy is in love with a mudblood."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped. "Beliarosa is non-exist -" he stopped.

"How did you know about her? I never told you!"

Lucius laughed shortly. "Of course I know her! Her mother and I go way back," he said, smirking. "I sent her to break you and Granger up. Can't have my only son to be in love with a mudblood, can I?"

"WHAT!" Draco roared in anger.

Lucius laughed again, much to the annoyance of Draco. He snapped his fingers and a dark-haired woman appeared. _Beliarosa_.

She curtsied gracefully. "We meet again, Draco," she said, her voice like honey.

_She's grown even more beautiful, if possible_. Draco tore his eyes away.

"I have to go," Draco said shortly, slamming the door of the study room. His head throbbed, flashing memory after memory of Beliarosa. As he walked back to the room, he spotted a head of straight brown hair and cursed under his breath. Draco raised his wand and flicked at her.

Hermione couldn't move. _Shit!_ she thought. _He found me!_

In a second, she was back to the room, Draco glaring at her.

"Did I say you could leave?" Draco asked, his blue-grey eyes flashing.

"I... I..." she stammered.

Draco pushed her against the wall. "Never. Leave. This. Room." He started to kiss her violently on the lips.

_No! Not again!_ Hermione cried out and bit his lip.


	4. The Hurtful Past

Chapter 3 - The Hurtful Past 

Draco spat out the blood. How dare she. He smacked her across the face and watched her eyes water.

_If_, Lucius' voice floated back in a particular memory. _She ever leaves the Malfoy Manor before a year is up, she would die. If after a year, she still wants to leave, you would have to agree to become a death eater AT YOUR OWN FREE WILL. And, that will prove, once and for all, that she never loved you._ Those words. They were exactly what Lucius had told him when he brought an unconscious Hermione to his room.

With a lump in his throat, he turned away from Hermione. He couldn't bear seeing her in tears, in defeat.

He swallowed painfully as he gazed at the thick, puffy clouds, which seemed to sooth him a little. Draco tried to block out her muffled sobs, but failed miserably. Just then a memory unfolded slowly in his mind, like a spoilt film.

_Hermione stared at him with hurt in her eyes. As if trying to fight off the temptation, but failing, she slapped him._

_"Hermione! I'm sor-" he started._

_"No," she spat, spinning around and walking away._

_Draco stared after Hermione's wake, dropping onto a garden bench in dismay and hurt combined. It was over._

Draco tensed. Jealousy and fury took over him. "Shut up!" he roared, not noticing that she had stop crying and was now taken to staring at him curiously.

Hermione flinched visibly. "I... I... " she stammered.

"I... I... " Draco imitated, smirking.

"A-are you okay?" Hermione asked hesitantly, ignoring his remark. "Because you were standing there with a glazed look over your eyes and you..." She knew she was rambling unnecessarily but she couldn't stop, as much as she wanted to.

"Fine," he snapped. Then - "Not that you care," he muttered.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I do," Hermione said uncertainly but clearly, as though afraid of him.

Draco couldn't help but feel oddly overjoyed. He looked away embarrassedly.

"If you need help or anything..." she trailed off, still sounding uncertain.

He was about to roll his eyes and retort when he felt her reach into his mind... and pull out a few of his thoughts. One too many, in Draco's opinion.

He panicked. _She mustn't know!_

Draco waved his wand and she practically flew into the table, crashing it. Hermione winced in pain. "You are too nosy, Granger," Draco hissed.

She kept silent.

"It was your father," she said finally, making it sound like a statement instead of a question. She saw Draco dart his eyes left and right.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"My father... " he said in a strangled tone, his eyes rolling to the top corner of the wall, puzzling Hermione even more.

"It's okay. I don't blame you," Hermione soothed, touching his arm.

Her touch burned him and left an invisible mark on his arm. "You don't understand," he said roughly, slapping her hand away, thus throwing her off balance.

"Draco... " Hermione whimpered in pain. "I can help... "

His eyes darted to the corner again and she thought she spotted worry in them. "You don't understand," he repeated in the same gurgled tone she had heard earlier.

It took Hermione exactly twelve seconds to understand his confusing movements and complicated talk. "Oh," she said, lowering her voice. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you can see?" Draco whispered in shock.

Hermione shook her head ever so slightly. "I can tell," she said quietly to him. The corners of Draco's mouth turned up. _I'm forgetting that she _was _the Head Girl after all, _he thought.

_I'm watching you,_ Lucius said dangerously, piercing his ears. Draco shut his eyes tightly and clamped his hands over his ears. "Shut up," he hissed.

Hermione looked at him concernedly but didn't dare to speak.

"Do you want anything? I will go get it for you," Draco said gruffly, opening his eyes.

Hermione gazed at Draco with searching eyes, hoping to see a hint of feelings from him towards her. "I want my freedom," she whispered finally, unaware that she was breaking Draco's heart.

Draco turned away from Hermione to avoid her gaze and to not let her know that he was upset. He started to walk quicker than ever to the door.

"I was just kidding," the voice called cheerfully behind him. Draco spun around, only to see Hermione smiling. Surprised but grateful at her change of attitude, he returned a smile.

"Um, get me a quill and a book will you? Oh, and ink, of course," Hermione asked hopefully. "And, er, I'm kind of hungry. Could you... ?"

Draco's face broke into another smile, though smaller than the previous one, but nevertheless a smile. "No problem," he promised but stopped quite a while in front of the door before adding a couple of words of precaution.

"Stay if you do not wish to die." Before he closed the door, he thought he saw her widen her eyes and open her mouth. Smiling to himself, he quickly closed the door before she had any more requests he needed to fulfill.


	5. The Unbelievable Horror

Chapter 4 - The Unbelievable Horror

Draco entered the room to a very much red-eyed Hermione, who had obviously been crying. _She was fine a while ago_, Draco thought. _Could it be - ?_

Draco gulped and shook his head vigorously. It can't be. _Probably missing Ron,_ he thought bitterly.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as tentatively as he could.

"Your father... " she blubbered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Fear seized Draco almost immediately. He looked at her expectantly. When she did not reply, he prompted her. "My father... ?" He waited impatiently while she made a useless attempt to brush away her tears. Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out. She choked back a sob as she pulled up her sleeves.

Dark, visible red marks were seen on her arms. "He..."

_Hermione offered Draco a smile in return of his. _This is more like the Draco I knew, _she thought, grinning. Draco gave her a last smile and glance before closing the door._

_Suddenly there was a flash, blinding her eyes temporarily. Determined, Hermione widened her eyes defiantly, willing them not to close._

_"Hello, Ms Granger," Lucius Malfoy sneered before her, holding something which looked like a .... whip? Without warning, he lashed out, splitting the skin of her left arm._

_Hermione screamed, quickly getting up to her feet and scrambled out of Lucius' touch. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Scared?" Lucius walked over to Hermione slowly, savoring each second._

_"Go away!" Hermione shrieked semi-hysterically. She immediately took out her wand and pointed at him._

_Lucius simply smirked and took it out of her hand simply by using the whip. He clucked his tongue, which, to Hermione, was a rather annoying sound. "Didn't my Draco tell you never to play with Malfoys?" He swung the hand that was holding the whip and it hit Hermione on the same arm._

_"Stop - " Hermione yelled. The sound of door opening was heard and Lucius disappeared with a dramatic puff of smoky white mist._

Draco's eyes were as big and round as saucers. "_Explodére*! _" Draco shouted, waving his wand at the cameras. "I don't _believe _him," Draco muttered. "I'm going to find him and clear this up."

He started to move towards the door, to which Hermione responded by tugging his leg, refusing to let him go. "Don't leave me here," she whispered, her eyes frantic.

Draco bent down and kissed the crown of Hermione's head gently, much to her surprise. "Leave it to me, 'Mione," Draco said quietly. Hermione shook her head. "Hermione..." he said in an exasperated tone, as if he didn't know how to deal with her.

Finally he gave up. "You are coming with me, then, " Draco said, firmly pulling a reluctant and protesting Hermione out of the room.

Draco jerked open the door to the study room, just to see Lucius Malfoy frowining at the television and talking to Beliarosa Atractivo. Lucius barely turned his head to "welcome" Draco. "Look who's decided to grace us with his presence," he said, twisting his head around. He raised his eyebrows. "And he brought the mudblood along," he continued with distaste.

Hermione hung her head, muttering in a voice that only Draco could hear. "Drop dead... "

Draco fought back a smile and glared at Lucius. "Father, how could you?"

It was at that point of time that Beliarosa launched herself from the couch and walked slowly to Draco, never faltering her seductive smile. "Oh, Draco... you are so caring... "

Hermione choked back her laughter. What a joke. Draco? Caring? There ought to be a law which says Draco and caring should never be in the same sentence. Draco glanced her way for a second before turning back to Beliarosa. A hurtful memory rose up, rattling some of Hermione's emotions, making her a little unstable.

_Hermione suddenly hit the couch. _Ouch_, she thought, rubbing her head. Draco stood up and seemed to be in a hurry to get away. "Draco! What - ?" she started to ask._

_He had not stayed to finish listening. He walked away from her briskly, out the prefects' common room. _Is he possessed?_ she thought to herself, chasing after him._

_Beliarosa Atractivo was standing outside the common room with a couple of guys trying to chat her up. She simply looked bored and waved them away._

_Hermione saw Draco run over to Beliarosa and offering her his arm. They walked off like they dominated the school._

_"DRACO!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes._

_He turned back puzzledly. "Do you know her?" Beliarosa asked._

_Draco shook his head. "No," he said._

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. Draco was back to the old him in fifth year, hurting her again. She shrugged off the feeling. _It's different, _she told herself_. I don't like him now. _Hermione looked around the study room. Lucius was sneering at her, as if laughing about how stupid Hermione looked next to Beliarosa. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously, knowing she hadn't comb it for days.

"Oh Draco... " Beliarosa said softly, eyeing him in a way that made him sweat. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a movement. _Hermione!_

That thought seemed to jolt him out of his daze. Draco pushed Beliarosa away. "Please maintain your distance," Draco said firmly. Beliarosa pouted, her mouth looking extremely kissable. _Too_ kissable if you asked Draco.

He shook away thoughts of Beliarosa and looked at Hermione. She looked on the verge of tears. A vague recollection of memories in fifth year gave him the answer. _Hush_... Draco told her silently.

At that instant moment, Hermione vanished.

*_Explodére - _explode


	6. Virtual Reality

Chapter 5 - Virtual Reality 

Hermione opened one eye experimentally. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She looked around curiously. Tall, lush trees stood around her. There were even toadstools. Behind her, she heard the _swish, swish _sounds of a waterfall.

"Hermione?"

She quickly turned around to see the source of this voice. Stared. And stared.

"R-Ron?" she sputtered. At the exact same time, both of them spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione blinked and took a step towards him. The images moved along, but much slower. "Where is this place, Ron?"

Ron gaped at her. "It's a virtual Muggle game, 'Mione. If you didn't know where we are, how did you get here? And where were you these months?"

She gazed up at the sky. "I have no idea how I got here. One moment I was in the Malfoy's study room, the next - " she paused. "I have no idea," she repeated.

Ron stared at her with big eyes. "You were at the _Malfoys?"_ he emphasized.

Hermione shrugged confusedly. "I was kidnapped. By Lucius. I think."

Ron moved towards her with dizzying quick speed, making her eyes roll upwards. "You were kidnapped?" he repeated incredulously. "This is great! We can get him into Azkaban for that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, this time on purpose. "He escaped, remember? Besides, it's not easy to look for the Manor."

"My father works for the Ministry of Magic," he reminded her.

"Yes, but -"

The images swirled around her. "Ron? Ron!" she called out. _No! I'm losing him!_

Draco touched Hermione's forehead. "Are you okay?"

She grimaced and opened her eyes. The hope she had felt earlier in the virtual game was now gone. She was back in the Manor.

Hermione sat up. "Where...?"

"We are back in the room. Hermione -" he stopped, biting his lip. "I have something to tell you."

Hermione looked at him interestedly. Draco looked so serious.

"Hermione, my father... you... " He sighed. "This is so difficult," he muttered.

"My father has cast a spell that if you shall leave the Manor, you will d-die," Draco mumbled.

Hermione stared. "M-me?"

"Promise me, Hermione, you wouldn't leave. Please, Hermione, promise me," he pleaded. "I don't want my father to kill you." _Not that I will forgive him_, he said to himself silently.

"But... why me?"

Draco gazed into her eyes. "Because he knows I love you." Taking her hands into his, he asked. "Will you forgive me for what I have done these days?"

Flustered, Hermione snatched her hands back a little too forcefully. "I-I forgive you."

Draco's heart dropped at her action. "Erm, and, my father..." _wants me to become a death eater if you should leave me at the end of the year. _The words hung in the air... and Draco let them vanish. "Nothing."

Hermione gave him a forced smile. "So... I'm supposed to stay here for a year? I can't contact anybody? No?"

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry to have brought this upon you, 'Mione."

Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall. Hermione fought them back and swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been so long since he called her that. "It's okay, Draco. I'm okay - " she saw Draco raised his eyebrow. "- Really," she insisted.

Draco took a deep breath. "Er, it's late. Go to sleep, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and was at the desk, writing with the quill on the book Draco had provided her.

_I'm trapped in here  
In a place so foreign  
A place I fear_

_I ask myself  
Do I know him?  
It's not as easy as it seemed_

_Never been so afraid  
I feel so lost  
But all I can do is wait_

_I feel so cold  
Don't know what to do  
Out of control_

_Please, God, please  
Answer my prayers  
Help me dry my tears_

A tear fell onto the book and she quickly blew it dry. _Oh no, he's awake!_ Hermione hid it frantically behind her back. "Morning, Draco!" she called out brightly.

He squinted at her and so-called sauntered over. "What are you hiding behind you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"That sounds like nothing, all right," he replied dryly, leaning forward and snatched the book out of her hands. He flipped through and skimmed the poem. _I'm in trouble,_ Hermione thought, dreading this moment more than ever.

Draco simply closed the book and returned it to her, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief but stopped herself when she saw the look of hurt on his face. "Excuse me," Draco said gruffly, turning away and leaving the room.

Hermione's heart lurched unexpectedly. _Draco..._ she thought desperately. She leaned on the door, tears running down her cheeks silently.

On the other side, Draco was slumped against the door. "She hates me..." Draco told himself repeatedly. He had never felt so... so empty in his life. So... useless.

A crash rang out in the room. Draco yanked open the door worriedly, his eyes immediately falling onto Hermione who was crouched down beside a valuable vase. Her right hand was bleeding.

Draco hurried over, attended to her and cast a healing spell. "What were you thinking, Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry."


	7. Dejá Vu

Chapter 6 - Dejá Vu

Quite a few months had passed them by painlessly ever since the accident. Hermione started to smile a lot more. She had to admit to herself, quite reluctantly, that she was starting to fall for Draco. All. Over. Again.

Just like dejá vu.

Snow fell lightly around the Malfoy Manor. Hermione longed to step out of the house but had never proposed this idea to Draco. She had no intention of hurting him further.

Hermione felt hot breath on her neck. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled, not moving or even turning from her position. "The snow," she spoke, without even stopping to think until too late.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her. "I-I was just kidding, Draco," she hurried.

"I'm going out," Draco announced coldly, from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione was spread out on the four-poster bed, burying her face into the pillow when Draco entered the room again. She heard Draco mutter some words which sounded like snowflakes, float...

She turned around and gasped.

Several snowflakes were hanging on invisible strings around the room. Or so it seems. It was beautiful. And cold, though.

"For you."

Hermione sniffed hard and brushed away the fallen tears. She was touched.

"I love you, Hermione."

She swallowed. "We can't be together, Draco."

He looked at her with an adorable confused look. "Aren't we together now?"

"Physically, yes. But..." Hermione trailed off.

"Mentally?" Draco prompted, with disbelieving eyes.

"I-I can't explain, Draco," she stammered, flustered.

"WHY?" Draco claimed.

"I'm engaged to Ron."

Draco lounged around the Malfoy's library, pacing. Hermione Granger is _engaged_? Draco kicked a book on the floor with force. It wasn't the only reason why he was furious. He should have _guessed_. He was mad at himself for looking like a love fool in front of Hermione. There was no point in having her stay then. Draco was quite certain she would leave when the year is up, for Ron, and he would have to sacrifice himself for the Dark Lord, although that was the last thing he was thinking of this moment.

_What do I do?_ Draco asked himself, feeling, for the first time, lost.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at the door. _Draco, come back, _Hermione thought to herself, repeating these words again and again. _I was just kidding._

How she hated herself. The look on Draco's face when she told him she was engaged was hurtful - for both of them. Hermione wished she hadn't agree to Ron's proposal but immediately took the words back. _I will not break Ron's heart,_ she told herself fiercely. _It is not right._

But is it right to break Draco's heart?

It seemed that no matter which choice she chose, she would end up breaking somebody's heart. Hermione knew she wanted Draco - a lot. Far too much. Yet Ron... she was quite certain Ron wouldn't be as womanizing as Draco. Moreover, Ron had been waiting for her since third year in Hogwarts when they were just thirteen. _Seven years_, Hermione thought wistfully.

Seven years was a long time to wait for somebody. Hermione finally gave in to Ron's charms and agreed to his proposal. He had looked so... pleading, like he was wishing and hoping she would say yes.

Ron cared about her truly and would never break her heart. Things were a little different when it came to Draco.

Draco made a girl want him. It's just the way he is - hot and irresistible. Sometimes it makes Hermione want to hit him on the head for being so perfect. Perfect skin, perfect piercing eyes, perfect lips... even his hair is perfect - not a single strand out of place. Not only that, he knew what you wanted and would _say_ the kind of things that pleases you. Hermione knew, deep in her heart, that Draco would also not break her heart.

She wanted to stay close to Draco till the end of time but it was impossible. Too many people, too many things... they all didn't want them to stay together. They all _prevented_ them from staying together. _It would hurt too many people and caused too many conflicts if I stayed with Draco_, Hermione thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

It was so, so unfair.

Beliarosa appeared at the entrance of the library. Draco groaned inwardly when he saw her smiling sweetly at him. _I will not fall into her trap_, Draco reminded himself. His reminder was forgotten as Beliarosa neared him, flipping her hair casually. He could barely keep himself from drooling.

"Draco..." Beliarosa cooed. "How have you been these days?"

_Draco wrenched Hermione's hand and almost twisted it. "Draco!" she shouted, half from shock and half from pain._

_Draco jerked his head, as if he had just woken up from a trance. "Wha- Hermione, you okay?"_

_Hermione stared at him in disbelief and slapped him. "You almost twisted my arm!" she shouted._

_"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know... Did I really twist your arm?" His voice became more worried._

_"Almost," she mumbled softly._

_He took her hand and massaged it. "Feeling better?" he asked, his voice husky._

_"Yeah," Hermione said quietly._

"Fine," Draco answered stiffly, as images of fifth year floated back to him. _Beliarosa was the cause of our breakup_, he thought. _I would let her break us up again._

He seemed to have forgotten that Hermione was engaged.

Beliarosa pouted. "Are you thinking of that girl again? I'm much more better than her, you know."

"Are you related to Pansy Parkinson?" he asked. "Because you are acting a great deal like her. I hate whiny girls." Draco smirked. He was back.

Beliarosa looked insulted.

"Excuse me, but there is _someone_ I must attend to," Draco said coolly, pushing past her as if she doesn't exist.

_I must apologise to Draco_, Hermione thought. She stepped out of the room experimentally and set off to find Draco with a determined piece of mind. "Please don't let me run into Lucius," she prayed. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly hid behind a large statue of some ancestor of the Malfoys.

"Hermione? What are you doing behind Great-great-great-grandpa?"

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and stepped out - into Draco's amused eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him and punched him not-so-lightly on the shoulder. "What's so funny?"

To her surprise, he winced. Hermione, having gotten worried, insisted on him to show her his left arm. Forgetting what he had done to his arm five years ago, he let her.

Hermione gasped as she ran her finger over the scar on his arm. "Draco, what is this? Have you been cutting yourself again?" Hermione asked, frowning.

A piece of memory slowly unfolded itself unwantedly.

_Draco slammed the door hard and leaned against it. _I knew it_, he thought._

How would someone so virtuous like her fall for me?

_Draco spotted his penknife lying on the floor. Unable to resist the sharpness of the blade, he carved a 'H' on his left arm, to remind himself of how Hermione hurt him._

_God, he hated her so much._

Draco's face turned pink when he recalled how he had felt that night. What a lie. Hate Hermione? Never!

"Well... Uh... I like the letter 'H'," he lied, grinning brightly. He could have hit himself on the head for saying that letter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "'H'?" she repeated. "Don't you dare deceive me, Draco Malfoy."

"It was in fifth year..." he mumbled.

Hermione grimaced a little. Fifth year. Seemed so long ago.

"My, my, isn't this sweet. Having a meeting in the halls, aren't we? Aren't you going to kiss?" a voice mocked them from behind.

Without turning, they knew who it was.

Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7 - Unexpected Guest

"I really hate to interrupt the both of you but there is someone expecting Ms. Granger at the door," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

Hermione's voice was caught in the throat. Was it - ?

"Someone called Ronald Weasley," he said dryly, eyeing them both in a not-so-subtle way. "Wonder who is that..."

Hermione swallowed with difficulty. She remembered being stuck in a virtual reality game with Ron and telling him she was kidnapped and well at - the Malfoys. She mentally kicked herself.

"Quite a surprise, really," Lucius commented. "How did he find our house?"

"I must see him," she whispered.

Draco watched her disbelievingly. _That's right, Draco, she's going to see her fiancé, _the little devil in his head said evilly.

"He's just outside the door," Lucius said coolly.

Hermione stepped forwards and hurried to the door. Draco immediately followed her on instinct. _It can't be right,_ he thought. _Why would my father let Hermione see Ron?_

Hermione skidded to a stop. "Maybe... maybe it's better I face him alone," she said hesitantly.

A lump formed in Draco's throat and he nodded. Hermione smiled at him gratefully and practically skipped towards the door. _It's almost as if she's happy to see him, _Draco thought gloomily.

It was then it hit him.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Wait!"

But Hermione was too far away and couldn't hear him.

He sprinted, as fast as he could, to the main door which he had walked through since the day he could walk. He saw Hermione opening the door...

Draco raised his wand and froze her. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was just one step closer to death before he saved her. He stepped out of the house only to find no Ron Weasley. _My father was lying to me, _he thought angrily. _Lying to his own son._

He was wrong, though. Ron Weasley stepped out from behind a tree. "What did you do to Hermione?" He stared in horror. _That's a first - my father telling the truth,_ Draco mused to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That was a simple spell, Weasley. Are you telling me you don't know what it was?" he mocked, moving swiftly towards him after muttering a "sorry" to Hermione and sat her on the couch.

Ron looked lost for a second, but recovered quickly. "Of course I do. I just forgot."

Draco smirked. "So did I. I forgot you failed your examinations at Hogwarts. Then again, no big surprise. I have always been better than you."

Ron glared at him in raw fury. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering Draco. "Hand me Hermione now."

Draco glanced inside the house where Hermione's eyes were looking at Draco with fear. "Why should I? She's not your property."

"She is my fiancée!"

"Doesn't make her your property," Draco answered coolly.

Ron looked at him furiously. "Just give Hermione back to me!" he yelled, raising his wand.

Draco raised his right eyebrow. "You want to fight?"

"Fine!" Ron shouted defiantly.

_No, _Hermione sent thoughts to Draco wildly. _No, Draco, please, no. I beg you..._

Draco took out his wand and paused, as if hearing something. _It's Hermione_, he realised.

"I shall not be bothered with you, Weasley. I should be spending my time with Hermione instead," Draco told him, pocketing his wand.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

Draco simply smirked, turned and walk away, leaving Ron to fume by himself. He removed the spell from Hermione and was attacked by her immediately.

"What do you think you were doing?" she shrieked. "How could you have stopped me from seeing Ron?"

Draco stared at her. "Think, Granger, think _really_ hard," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

The addressing almost made her cringe, and she would have, if she hadn't been thinking about what Draco had done.

_"My father has cast a spell that if you shall leave the Manor, you will d-die."_

His exact words after she woke up from the virtual reality game. _He saved me,_ Hermione thought in surprise as realisation hit her hard.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered.

He shrugged, pretending it was no big deal, though it was, actually. "Let's go back into the room," Draco said gently.

Hermione nodded obediently - and suddenly remembered Ron. _I know exactly what he's thinking,_ Hermione thought as cold dread washed over her. _He's thinking I left him for Draco, that I changed my mind about the engagement._

She didn't want him to distrust her. She didn't want him to think that way, as true as it was. On the bright side, in two months she would be released. On the darker side, she had to tolerate for two more months to see Ron and Harry and Ginny...

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She blinked furiously and nodded. The snowflakes still hung in the air in the bedroom. Hermione climbed onto the bed, trying to get a snowflake down. She lost her balance and flailed her arms, a lousy attempt to keep her from falling. Draco noticed and immediately reached forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, thanking him for the second time in that hour.

Draco tilted his head slightly and stared into the brown pools of her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes with a certain eagerness she had not known was there. As if expected, Draco's mouth came down to meet hers.

A picture of Ron came into her mind. She forced her eyes to shut even tighter but it was no use. It just wouldn't go away. "Draco..." she whispered, breaking the kiss.

Draco placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh..."

Hermione bit her lip so hard that it bleed. Where had all her morals gone to?

_Gone, just for today, _she promised as she tilted her head backwards to let Draco kiss her again.

Draco gladly kissed Hermione again.

_You're a disgrace,_ a familiar voice told him.

He broke the kiss this time and looked around in confusion and realised it was _in_ his head. Without question, he knew it was his father.

_I hope she loves you enough, _Lucius said dryly. _One year is almost up._

_She does, _Draco told Lucius firmly.

_You should thank me, son,_ he mused. _I'm the one who gave you the chance to be with her._

_I was never your son and will never be,_ Draco answered. _I am just a servant to carry the family name._

Suddenly, Draco saw a flash and his head throbbed with pain. Without warning, he fainted into Hermione's surprised arms.


	9. Gone

Chapter 8 - Gone

_Draco found himself in a dark room, with no windows and no doors. The opposite wall seemed endlessly faraway and no matter how he tried to walk over and touch it, he couldn't._

_An exact copy of him Apparated in front of him, a version which seemed to aged over a few seconds. It was Lucius._

_Lucius shook his head at the pathetic piece of crap that stood before him, otherwise known as his son. "Look what love did you, Draco," he murmured, waving his hand at Draco, which was looking furious and looked desperately to be out of there._

_"You loved Mother," Draco said, not knowing he was sinking into trouble._

_Lucius' face practically turned black and his eyes held a stormy stare. "That was a very long time, child," he spat and waved his wand and yelled, "_Crucio_!"_

_Draco fell to the ground helplessly. It felt like there was fire all over him. He didn't even know if this was a dream or real life. It was as if he wasn't there, but he could feel the scrutinizing pain._

_"It _was _a long time, wasn't it? You must have hated her when she left me to you as a memory," Draco managed to say. "Some memory."_

_"You were a burden," Lucius agreed. "I didn't want you."_

_Draco glared at him. "Like I wanted you to be my father."_

_Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "Hasn't she taught you to respect your elders? I would be polite if I were you," Lucius spoke sharply._

_"You're not me." Then, "Why did you do it? Why did you kill Mother?"_

_"She was getting on my nerves," Lucius lied._

_"That's what I'm doing right now huh? Are you going to kill me?" Draco asked quietly. "And, just thought you'd like to know, I know you are lying."_

_Lucius glared at him. "What are you, the Ministry?" he snapped. "Your _mother_," he spat. "Lied to me. She's the liar."_

_"W-what do you mean?" Draco asked curiously, letting down his defense for a moment and waited for his father's answer._

_"It was a cold and windy night. I got home, late as usual. I found your mother on the floor in a corner, crying." Lucius' voice dropped several degrees lower. "Silly me, I was concerned. It was then she told me - " he broke off._

_"Tell you what?" Draco asked urgently._

_"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled again viciously._

_Flashes of white light forced him to close his eyes as he gritted his teeth in pain. It blinded him and before he could think, he was knocked out._

Draco woke up on his bed, beads of perspiration visible on his forehead. His bones ached when he sat up. It was night already.

He turned around and saw Hermione sleeping on the couch and carried her to the bed, then sitting down in front of the blank screen television. _What did Mother say? _Draco thought, biting his insides in concentration.

Hermione stirred. With an eye opened, she saw Draco on the couch hitting himself on the head. "Draco!" she exclaimed. She hurried over and was shocked to see bruises all over him. "You were knocked out. How did you get those...?"

Draco grimaced. "Long story."

Hermione frowned and took Draco's wand to treat his bruises. "Sure you okay?"

"Yes," he snapped all of a sudden, surprising Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm _sorry_."

He groaned out loud. "Please, Hermione, not now. I'll let you in tomorrow okay?"

"Whatever."

Draco reached out and touched Hermione lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She shrugged his hand off. "It's okay." The matter was then dismissed.

Hermione went back to bed with an uneasy, nagging feeling in her heart.

_It was freezing cold in the dungeons. Hermione looked around curiously. _How did I get here? _she wondered. It was so frosty that she felt goosebumps on her arm._

_Hermione walked about slowly, turning her head left and right once in every few seconds. There was no doubt that she was spooked. Anyone would be, as a matter of fact. She felt dark magic surrounding her, making her lose balance..._

Ron?_ Hermione squinted at the two figures who seemed to be deep in conversation in front of her. Obviously they hadn't notice her. She walked up carefully to them, hiding behind a pillar, trying to catch the words that are spoken out of their mouths._

_"Take me to Hermione!" Ron ordered, a slight quiver in his voice audible._

_Lucius laughed cruelly and Hermione grimaced. "I'm afraid Draco's having some fun with her," he sneered._

_Ron gaped at him with a ferocious, disbelieving gaze. "I'm not afraid of you or Draco. Give me Hermione o-or die!"_

_Lucius smirked. "I would rather _you_ die." Raising his wand, Hermione saw his lips form the Forbidden Curse, _Avada Kedavera_. "No!" Hermione shouted, plunging forward to take the curse instead of Ron. A jolt passed through her._

Am I dead?_ she wondered. _So this is how death feels like. Quite peaceful, actually.

_A cry rang out behind her. Ron was now a heap on the floor and laid motionless. "Ron?" Hermione called out desperately. She rushed forward and felt for his pulse._

_There was none._

_She was about to pass out when everything faded..._

Hermione sat up with a start. _What was that?_ she asked herself. Beads of perspiration dripped down from her forehead and she could see that her pillow was damp. Worry crept into her veins. _Was that a dream? _she thought. _Is Ron actually alive?_

She tried consoling herself. _It was just a dream - a nightmare,_ she told herself repeatedly. Unexpectedly, tears sprang into her eyes. _Why am I crying?_ she asked.

Hermione felt so cold, so lost. Even though she knew Draco was in the room with her, she felt... lonely. Like there was nobody else for her. Like she was in this all by herself. Desperation seized her heart and she felt difficult to breathe. _Just relax..._

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. She had a weird feeling in her heart, which was something she had never felt in her life. She felt as if something's missing, gone from her life. _Is it Ron?_

Draco's heart ached as he spied on Hermione. He hated seeing her upset. He wanted to kiss away her tears. But he knew now wasn't the perfect time. Hermione had just witnessed the death of Ron Weasley, even though it all seemed like a dream to her. He, too, had saw it uninvitingly, as if he was forced by Lucius.

_I wished I could do something..._


	10. The truth comes out

Chapter 9 - The truth comes out

When he woke up, he was surprised to see Hermione at her desk, scribbling furiously away. Draco started to call her, then stopped himself. _Give her time_, he told himself.

Hermione, who had obviously been crying, was exhausted. She kept thinking what would happen to her, to Ginny and her mind kept flashing back to the nightmare she had last night. She wanted answers. She wanted to know what had actually happened to Ron. If he really _is _dead, why? Why was he killed? There was only one way to confirm but there was no way she could go through with it.

Hermione's tear-streaked face turned around to look for Draco. She needed to ask him to let her go.

He was nowhere to be found.

Draco sneaked out of the bedroom while Hermione was still writing away. He knew she wanted to see Ron. And that's what he was about to do. Ask permission to let her go.

Draco stepped into the peaceful library, expecting to see Lucius. He did see him, but Draco did not expect to see a brown lady with astonishing raven locks with arms around Lucius. He glared at his father.

"Ah, Artemisia, this is my son, Draco," Lucius introduced. "Draco, this is Beliarosa's mother."

"I need to talk to you," Draco said forcefully, ignoring Artemisia.

Lucius smiled apologetically at Artemisia and walked towards Draco slowly, eyes flashing and frowning. "Why did you interrupt me?" he hissed. "This had better be good."

"Have you forgotten Mother?" he blurted out. "What did you do to her?"

Lucius' eyes held a dangerous gaze. "You don't want to know," he spat.

"I do," Draco insisted.

Lucius grabbed his son by the collar of his black shirt. "She is not dead," he spat.

Draco was stunned. All those stories that had came out of Lucius' mouth... all _fake?_ "You _lied _to me?" he whispered incredulously.

Lucius smirked the traditional Malfoy smirk. "Yes, my son, I lied," he said calmly. "She is now at St. Mungo, unit number 13."

Draco's eyes grew big. "_What?_"

Lucius smirked again, much to the annoyance of Draco, shrugged and sauntered back to Artemisia, leaving Draco to stare after him.

"Wait."

Lucius stopped short and turned around impatiently.

"Why did you kill Weasley?"

The smirk disappeared from Lucius' face and he fixed Draco a stare. "I thought you love her."

Draco mused over his father's words. What did he mean? Draco looked up to ask Lucius... only to find he was gone.

Hermione paced around back and forth. _Come on Draco, come back. I need to see you..._

"Christ, Hermione, you are making me dizzy," said Draco, amused. He walked over to his walk-in closet and pulled out some clothes.

"W-where are you going? I need to ask you... something, Draco," Hermione called over to him.

Draco's head popped out of the closet. He looked troubled. "My mother's at St. Mungo."

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Neither did I," Draco replied grimly, heading out of the bedroom, buttoning his white t-shirt.

In the rush, Hermione forgot what she had wanted to ask. "Be careful," she called.

Draco smiled and nodded.

Outside, birds were chirping cheerfully. Owls flying in and out of houses and the sun was shining brightly. It looked perfect, like a portrait.

But someone ruined it all.

"Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. _Not now!_ he thought frantically. "What do you want, Potter?" he drawled, noticing Ginny Weasley clinging to Harry and nodded to her. "Finally you're his girlfriend?"

"I'll see you at home," Ginny mumbled and quickly left them alone.

The two school rivals stared at each other.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked finally.

"Why do you care?" Draco shot back.

Harry actually looked hurt for a second.

"St. Mungo," Draco muttered before he could stop himself.

Harry simply looked surprised. "Can I go?" he asked without hesitance and Draco blinked at him.

Draco shrugged (He mentally hit himself on the head. _Why did I agree?_) and they walked in silence.

"Who are we seeing?" Harry asked curiously.

"My mother," Draco answered simply, debating whether to tell Harry about Ron. _Oh yeah, _that _will go well,_ Draco thought sarcastically. _Hey Harry, my father murdered Ron. By the way, that pink pants doesn't suit you. Want to borrow some of my leather jeans?_

They continued walking in silence.

Inside the hospital was chaos. Far from the perfect weather outside. Patients could be heard screaming, crying, laughing manically.

Draco felt Harry shudder beside him. "Scared, Potter?" he taunted.

Harry narrowed his eyes. There was a certain amusement in his tone. "You wish."

They reached unit number 13. Draco stopped Harry. "I want to face her alone if you don't mind."

Harry nodded understandably and Draco stepped into the room, his hand poised on his wand. He didn't know what he would be facing.

A rugged-looking woman was sitting cross-legged at the right corner of the room, staring into space and muttering to herself. Draco's heart went out to her when he saw the sorry state his mother was in.

"Mother," he called out softly and the woman's head jerked up. Her eyes widened and her face grew soft.

"Draco..." she murmured with longing, her hand outstretched. Draco stepped forward with caution and felt ashamed of his actions. _I'm afraid of _my _mother?_ he asked himself with ridicule. "Mother... how are you? How did you... end up here?"

Narcissa's eyes grew unfocused and she held a glassy gaze. "I told him you were not his child. That you were Sirius'. I wanted revenge..."

Draco stared at his mother. "Why?" he asked incredulously, forcing the one-word syllable out of his mouth.

"I don't know. Probably out of madness. I used to date Sirius, after the short breakup with your father. Sirius was so charming... I also dated him to get back at your father, to make him jealous. He was dating Artemisia.

"She was so gorgeous. Then again, she's a Veela. When your father begged me for forgiveness, I relented. I thought it meant they had broken up. I confronted him and h-he said, he said -" Narcissa broke down and cried.

Draco hid away his fear and hugged Narcissa fiercely, something he had not done in years. He remembered seeing Artemisia in the library and could not help but feel disgusted at Lucius. "Mother, he does not deserve you."

"He said, 'I am too good for you alone.' in his cocky way. I was so furious and hurt. I turned to Sirius -" her voice broke.

"He turned away from me, said he didn't want anything to do with me. He looked at me with those cold eyes and told me frostily that it was over. I couldn't take it -"

"Mother, I understand," Draco interrupted, not wishing to see his mother in tears and hated to see her mother relish her feelings about that day.

The door burst opened. An appalled Harry and a furious Lucius stood outside the door.


	11. All hell break loose

Chapter 10 - All hell break loose

Lucius pointed at Harry and glared at Draco. "What is _he _doing here?" Lucius spat. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?

Narcissa fixated a stare at Harry. She gaped at him. "S-Sirius?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I brought him along, Father. Mother, he is Harry Potter, James and Lily Potter's son."

"Sirius is my godfather," Harry added helpfully, to which he received a warning glare from Lucius.

"Of course..." Narcissa breathed. "You look so much alike..."

Harry beamed. Both father and son looked like they wanted to kill Harry. Draco looked vaguely regretful for bring Harry along with him.

"Harry, maybe you should -" Draco said, clenching his jaw.

"Can I meet him?" Narcissa interrupted. Her eyes shone brightly. "Can I meet Sirius?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply. Draco and Lucius exchanged a look. "Nice to have you here, Harry! Be seeing you!" Draco rushed madly, pushing Harry out the door.

The Malfoys stared at each other in the awkward silence. Neither of them moved an inch or made a sound.

"So," Draco said brightly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He desperately wished Hermione was here to help him.

"Narcissa, I'm here to bring you home," Lucius broke in softly.

Narcissa and Draco stared at Lucius in surprise.

_But what about Artemisia?_ Draco asked his father, hoping Lucius can hear him.

"Artemisia and I are over. I realised you're the one true love that I need..." he trailed off, giving Draco a look.

Draco got confused. He _had_ saw Artemisia, hadn't he? It wasn't an illusion... right?

"I truly am sorry, Narcissa," he continued sincerely, something Draco thought his father could not do.

Narcissa's eyes grew big. She did not know if he was lying or not. She realised, with a pang, that they had not seen each other for quite some time because she could no longer tell if he was lying.

"R-really?" she whispered uncertainly.

Draco was looking rather uncertain himself.

Lucius looked hurt. No one could tell if it was real or just flawless acting. "You doubt me?"

At that instant, the door was yanked open, showing Harry and...

Sirius Black.

Hermione was at the desk again, writing in the parchment about her feelings and encounters. Maybe someday she will publish her story to the world.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask Draco," Hermione muttered to herself. Then again, who had the heart? The poor boy just found out that his mother was in a psychiatric ward.

Just then, the door opened quietly. It was so silent that Hermione almost couldn't catch it. She turned around, expecting to see Draco. "Drac-" she stopped and stared. "What are you doing here?"

Beliarosa smirked at her. She walked up to Hermione, her feet barely making a sound. Then she did something Hermione had never imagine Beliarosa to do. The sound echoed through the room.

"Why did you slap me?" Hermione yelled in rage, rubbing her cheek.

"For stealing _my_ Draco," Beliarosa replied coolly.

Hermione clenched her fists. "He was never yours!" she shouted

"He was _mine_ in fifth year," Beliarosa emphasized, eyeing Hermione, knowing she was emotional about that year. Her words were like another slap to Hermione, except that it hurt worse.

Hermione glared at Beliarosa wordlessly. She was right after all. Draco had left her for Beliarosa in fifth year. Hermione had no guarantee that Draco would not do it again. She was not about to show it to Beliarosa though.

"He's going to be mine now," Hermione answered back in the same tone Beliarosa had used a while ago. _An eye for an eye_, thought Hermione gleefully.

Beliarosa snorted (_rather unladylike of her,_ Hermione thought). "Not if you are dead," she drawled, taking out her wand. Hermione immediately picked hers up from the desk, knowing what it all meant.

The two girls raised their wands.

"May the best girl wins," Hermione murmured.

All of them exchanged looks. Sirius was the first to react.

"'Ciss?" he sputtered, staring at Narcissa. He turned to Harry. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Harry shook his head and looked proud of himself. Draco stared at him in disgust. Narcissa, however, was gazing at Sirius with a wide smile, pleased that he used her pet name.

Lucius glared at Sirius with hatred.

"Harry, why did you bring me here?" Sirius asked, his eyes never leaving Narcissa. That made her glad.

"Mrs. Malfoy wanted to see you," Harry stated, beaming at Narcissa and receiving her smile.

"I miss you, Sirius," Narcissa murmured. Draco turned away and caught a glimpse of hurt in Lucius' eyes.

Sirius avoided Narcissa's intense gaze. "Been long since we have met..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He glanced at Narcissa. "God, you look like crap."

Narcissa gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. Harry chuckled softly to himself. Draco was furious. He sent both Harry and Sirius laser glares. It was a matter of seconds before Lucius slammed a fist into Sirius' nose.

"Never speak of my wife like that," he hissed.

Narcissa gazed at Lucius gratefully while Sirius glared at him. He moved like lightning and kicked Lucius. Lucius reeled back and grimaced. Both of them were now in fighting position.

Draco turned to Harry and shoved him onto the floor. "Why did you bring _him _here?" he spat out the words, disgusted.

Harry got up in an instant and the two of them exchanged glares. They circled each other cautiously, once in a while blocking a punch from the opponent.

The psychiatric ward was in chaos.

In fact, Narcissa was the sanest among them all.


	12. Surprises

Chapter 11 - Surprises

Hermione breathed hardly. She was a mess. Her clothes were torn, her hair was messy and worse still, she had bruises all over herself. However it was very consoling that Beliarosa was in a worse state than her. There was no question that she was a terrible fighter.

Beliarosa had been knocked out. Not wanting Draco to find her _alone_ in the room with Beliarosa, she levitated her to the kitchens where house elves were busy making dinner and thus were quite bewildered to find a part Veela in the kitchens.

Hermione took one look at herself in disgust. She looked _terrible_. Quickly, she grabbed some clothes from the walk-in closet and popped into the bathroom.

"Be careful!"

Hermione jumped back. _There is someone in the bathroom,_ she realised, fear creeping up onto her. But who else would come into Draco's bedroom?

"Hello?" Hermione called hesitantly.

A thumb-sized, elf-like girl with pale, glittery wings flew up until it was eye to eye with Hermione. Or rather, Body to face. The faerie frowned at her. "You almost step me!" she screeched, although it sounded like a squeak to Hermione.

"I-I'm sorry...?" Hermione said uncertainly.

The faerie sniffed. "Fancy having eyes so big and not using them."

Hermione blinked. Was a faerie lecturing her? "I'm sorry," she repeated.

The faerie snorted and flew around Hermione in circles. "I hate that word. Stop apologising."

"I-" she started.

The faerie glared at her and she hurriedly closed her mouth.

"My name is Azura. That's As-zoo-rah. _Not_ Us-zoo-rah," the faerie said in a musical voice.

Hermione nodded obediently. "As-zoo-rah," she repeated. "I'm Hermione."

Azura looked delighted. "Hermione Granger? I finally get to meet you!"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Are we supposed to know each other?"

Azura clapped her hands gleefully. "You are the girl young Master Malfoy falls all over! I have been _dying_ to meet you but he just won't allow me to!" she paused. "That mean boy."

Hermione smiled thinly, not knowing how to reply. She shrugged. "Can I bathe?"

Azura followed her action and shrugged. "Go ahead," she said, fluttering about.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the petite faerie. "Do you _mind_?"

Azura shook her head cheerfully. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into the bath tub after removing her tattered clothes.

"So," the faerie said. "Do you like Draco?"

Again, Hermione kept quiet. She hurriedly washed herself clean.

"That must hurt," Azura commented. "Scrubbing so hard."

_I wish she'd keep to herself_, Hermione thought irrtably

"I'm _sorry,_" the faerie said, looking hurt. "I didn't think you would mind me."

Hermione cringed when she realised Azura could hear her thoughts as clearly as her words.

"Young Master Malfoy used to hate me, you know," Azura said quietly.

That caught Hermione's attention. "Why so?" she asked curiously.

Azura gave her a small smile and landed on the bathroom sink. "He finds me nosey. I am always poking into his thoughts and had a comment on everything," she said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at her kindly. "You are not so bad after all."

Azura let out a surprised giggle. "You two are so alike. That's what he said to me the other night when I was telling him to..." she trailed off, looking guilty.

"Tell him to what?"

Azura eyed her nervously. "I can't say. Master Malfoy will kill me," she answered in a strangled tone.

Hermione arched her eyebrows. _Hmmm._

Draco loomed over Harry. "You can defeat the Dark Lord but you can't win me in a simple fist fight," Draco sneered. Harry was on the floor and his arm looked... twisted. He tried to get up but to no avail.

On the other side, Lucius and Sirius were both on the floor, gasping for breath. It seems that both of them were as good as the other in fighting. They were much more violent than Draco and Harry, thus were bleeding more profusely. Both refused to give in and they were up within seconds, eyeing each other wearily.

"This is stupid," Narcissa spoke up suddenly from Draco's and Harry's side. She was holding Draco's wand and trying to recall the healing spells she had learnt in Hogwarts. "What are all of you doing, fighting like barbarians for?"

All of them eyed each other confusedly as if Narcissa had talked sense into them. Sirius even smiled apologetically at the Malfoys. "Well, he started first," Sirius pointed out jokingly.

Even Lucius managed a smirk. "That's all you can come up with?"

Draco sighed and narrowed his eyes at Harry. It makes no sense hating him now.

"Truce?" Harry asked weakly from the floor. Draco smiled and nodded, expressing his apologies for hitting him so hard.

After apologies were said, hugs were given, all five of them walked out looking bloody - all but Narcissa, who was grinning at Lucius.

Ginny Weasley got home, relieved to be away from Draco Malfoy. She remembered seeing him for the first time - in Diagon Alley. He was so icy towards the Weasley. She glimpsed at the clock on the wall to make sure her arrow was at "Home" and got a shock.

The Weasleys had a special wizard clock. It had seven arrows - for Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Charlie's and Percy's arrow were at "Work". Bill's was at "Lunch" and the twins' and Ginny's were at "Home". But Ron... Ron's arrow was spinning wildly around the clock as if it had no idea where it should stop.

"MUM!" Ginny shrieked, suddenly afraid. The twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, looking confused and worried. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she spotted an arrow spinning. It was no doubt, Ron's. All of them watched the clock, their hearts in their throats.

Finally Ron's arrow stopped. They were about to heave a sigh of relief when it snapped off all of a sudden.

The arrow laid broken on the floor.

"Draco! What happened to you?" Hermione asked, concerned and shocked at the injured Draco.

"Speak for yourself," he said, giving her a crooked smile. Draco saw through Hermione straightaway when he noticed her in a long sleeved blouse. Unfortunately, there wasn't a pair of jeans for females in his closet. Draco saw the purplish bruises on her at once.

Hermione turned red and turned her head onto the ceiling.

"One of my house elves told me that a certain Veela was in the kitchens unconscious this morning. I wonder who did that," Draco said teasingly.

"So is your mother back?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the subject away from her and Beliarosa.

Draco smiled and nodded happily. Even though he looked terrible, to Hermione, he was still adorable.

The next morning, while Hermione was still asleep, Draco slipped out of the house, meaning to buy a Christmas gift for her and Narcissa. Narcissa took the chance and went into his bedroom, which Draco had clearly told her to keep out. It had been so long since she had tidied up Draco's room that she had almost forgotten where his room was in the big manor.

Narcissa's head popped in, making sure it was safe before entering. She saw pieces of parchment on the desk and sighed to herself. Draco will never change, will he? Forgetting to keep his things again. She went to clear it and found a poem about being trapped. _I didn't know he was interested in poetry,_ Narcissa thought, surprised.

She decided to leave his things alone and went to make his bed instead. A sudden movement caught her eye and she squinted. A brunette was sleeping on Draco's bed! As if she can feel Narcissa's eyes on her, she opened her eyes.

Both girls screamed.


	13. Encounters

Chapter 12 - Encounters

Draco stepped into The Three Broomsticks. It was overcrowding and thus, extremely noisy. Draco grimaced. _This could damage my ears_, he thought, annoyed.

"Malfoy! Over here!"

Potter.

Draco headed over and plastered a huge smirk on his face. "Not alone are you, Potter?"

Harry returned his smirk. "Speak for yourself," he answered, gulping down a Butterbeer.

"You are wearing black," Draco noted.

Harry rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Excellent observation," he said dully.

"I must say, it doesn't suit you." Draco paused. "So, what gives?"

Harry sighed and Draco thought he saw a tear in his eyes. "Ron is dead. I'm going to his funeral afterwards," Harry muttered. "Worse still, no one knows where his body is. How can he die peacefully?"

Draco's heart stopped for a second. "Then how do you know for sure?" he questioned.

Harry's head met the table top. "Ron's arrow broke," he said, his voice muffled. As if that explains anything.

Draco arched his eyebrows. "You are not making sense, Potter," he drawled and hit him on the head.

He grunted, then sighed exasperatedly. "The Weasleys have a special clock with seven arrows - one for each child. Each arrow shows where they are at the moment. For example if Ginny is going to lunch with me - "

"I get the picture," Draco cut in. He suddenly felt surprisingly suffocated.

"I asked everyone. Nobody has a clue where Hermione is," Harry continued bitterly, frowning. "She seems to have disappeared. Come to think of it, it has almost been a year since I've seen her. You would think she would attend her best friend's funeral."

"Maybe..." Draco chose his words carefully. "Maybe she doesn't know."

Harry peered at him from behind his arms. "Do you, by any chance, know where she is?"

Warning bells rang in Draco's head. "How should I know?" he snapped. "I better get to Christmas shopping. Be seeing you you," he said abruptly and left, though he might as well had fled.

Harry stared after him. "He _does_ sound suspicious..." he mumbled to himself.

"W-who are you?" Hermione asked, trembling with fright.

"I should be asking you that!" she claimed. "What are you doing in my son's room? He's too young to h-have..." she sputtered.

Hermione blinked at her. "We weren't doing anything. I'm Hermione Granger. You probably don't remember me. You must be Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa eyed her with suspicion, then finally shrugged. "You're Draco's girlfriend," she said, ingeniously making it sound like a statement instead of a question.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I have a fiancé."

Narcissa's eyes shot up in surprise. "Well then, what are you doing here in Draco's bedroom?" Her eyes suddenly turned into slits. "You better not break his heart..."

Hermione offered her a small smile. "I think you should ask Draco's father why I'm here. I got to, uh, wash up. Excuse me," she mumbled, hurrying to the bathroom.

Azura was sitting on the sink, her knees in her arms. "Spill," she demanded.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Outside," she managed, catching her breath.

Azura's eyes turned round and bright. "Really? I have never seen her before! I thought she was _dead,_" she said excitedly.

Hermione frowned at her - or tried to, anyway - as she splashed her face with water. "Apparently not. I better get out of here in case she suspects anything. You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

The faerie cast her a gloomy look. "Young Master Malfoy forbids me to go out."

Hermione raised her right eyebrow and paused for a while, then left. She received quite a shock outside. Draco's bedroom was sparkling bright. And guess who was wiping the desk?

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione called, half-walking, half-running to the desk where her poetry lay unprotected. "Why don't you just leave this to the house elves?"

Narcissa looked shocked. "I would never dream of giving them more work. In fact, I would feel better if we pay them. I would, if Luce allowed me to."

_Luce?_ Hermione thought, laughing inwardly. She nodded furiously. "I'm all about giving the house elves freedom."

Narcissa beamed. "My child, it looks like we have something in common after all."

"Sir! Sir, please stop and look at this. It will only take a second," an old beggar promised from behind him. Draco sighed and glanced at the clock that hung on one of the shops. He ought to be getting home but he stopped anyway for he pitied the old beggar that has been following him for the past half hour. _Hermione's rubbing on me,_ he thought wryly.

The beggar gave him a toothy grin and Draco could see, in disgust, at least twelve teeth missing. The beggar held out a ring. It was perfect. _Just like Hermione,_ Draco thought, taking the ring from the beggar to inspect.

The ring was a simple gold band with tiny red gems around it. It suited Hermione in every way. Simple but a definite classic.

Draco looked up from the ring to the beggar. He made up his mind to get it for Hermione. Draco looked around in vain. It seemed that the beggar had disappeared.

He entered the silent house. _Where is everybody?_ he wondered. He opened the door to his bedroom, hoping against hope that Hermione was still asleep so that he could avoid having her question him about his whereabouts.

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes, hard, to make sure he was not hallucinating.

Hermione was sitting in front of the vanity table, gazing into the mirror as if indirectly looking at somebody. _Which happens to be my mother,_ Draco thought, amazed.

Narcissa stood behind Hermione, holding a comb, obviously intending to comb Hermione's hair. They were chatting excitedly like old friends and every few seconds, they would giggle non-stop.

_Maybe they are gossiping, _Draco mused, slamming the door to announce his arrival.

Both of them looked over, startled. Hermione jumped an inch on the chair while Narcissa simply blushed, looking guilty.

"Mother, I told you not to come in," he said calmly. To his annoyance, Narcissa whispered something to Hermione and Hermione widened her eyes and nodded several times. To add, they erupted into giggles _again_.

"Draco," Hermione said sweetly. "You shouldn't have came in. You interrupted our girl talk."

Narcissa nodded in agreement and her eyes twinkled. Draco had to admit it was his first time seeing his mother so cheerful ever since they left St. Mungo.

Narcissa cocked her ear to one side. "I think Luce is calling me. We'll talk later," Narcissa promised, mostly to Hermione. As she passed by Draco, she whispered to him. "She's priceless. Don't let her go."

That night, Hermione finally allowed Draco to sleep on the bed with her ("Keep your pants on," Hermione ordered.) for she pitied him for sleeping on the couch. Draco charmed the ceiling to look like the night sky. They gazed at the silvery moon and twinkling stars in comfortable silence, each thinking thoughtfully.

"What did you say to my Mother to make her smile like that?" Draco asked softly

Hermione let out a small giggle. "We-ell... we were talking about... you know..."

"I don't"

"Well, _men_," Hermione said, as if it was obvious.

Draco turned his head so that he faced Hermione. "_Men_?" he repeated with that this-is-dumb look on his face.

Hermione, too, turned to him. "Yes, _men_. Don't you talk about your 'conquests'?" she said, making invisible quotation marks in the air with her hands.

He gave her another look, only this time he looked confused. "Why would I do that?" he asked, and paused. "Maybe when I get my first."

Hermione shot him a surprised look. "You're a _virgin_?" she asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" he wanted to know, for he was feeling insulted.

'Kind of a shock since you're a sex mag - " Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth.

Draco smirked at her. "You think I'm sexy?"

"I was describing Tom Felton," she muttered in vain.

_What the heck_, Draco thought and his hands reached out and cupped her face. His lips gently brushed against her lips. Hermione responded by hesitantly placing her arms around his neck.

They kissed.


	14. Reality Dream

Chapter 13 - Reality Dream

Draco stood at his window, gazing at the gardens surrounding the manor. All these gardens layouts were designed and planted, none other by Narcissa Malfoy - with the help of their gardener, of course.

His internal angel and devil were debating at the moment, and thus, couldn't admire the gorgeous scenery with Draco. The topic was: _To tell or not to tell_.

_Of course not,_ devil Draco said crossly.

_She deserves the right to know,_ angel Draco insisted.

_She will, but not from Draco,_ argued the devil.

_She _has_ to hear it from Draco,_ the angel cried.

Draco shut out the voices in his head. He sat down on the couch, thinking thoughtfully. He relieved the memory of last night and felt a tingle shoot pass him. _Hermione_ should _hear it from me, _Draco told himself. _I owe her an explanation._

Draco climbed back onto the bed. He watched her doze for a while. She must be having a good dream because there was a smile on her face. It lighted up the rest of her.

_Maybe I'll tell her later,_ Draco thought, not wishing to spoil her dream.

_Coward!_ angel Draco taunted.

He winced slightly. Draco bent forward so that his face was just inches away from Hermione's. Maybe she will wake up when she felt his hot breath.

She didn't.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

She didn't even stir.

"Hermione..." Draco tried again. "Hermione. Granger. Granger!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. She sat up immediately but hit Draco's head instead. "Owww..." Both of them rubbed their heads instinctively.

"Why were you staring at me so closely?" Hermione complained.

"I wanted to wake you up."

"Well, congratulations, here I am," she muttered. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Draco took a deep breath. And another. And another. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"You know the dream about Weasley you had? That he..." Draco let the next word hang in the air. "It's true..."

He watched Hermione pale and stare at him blankly.

"Hermione?" Draco called gently.

Hermione's eyes flitted wildly around the room, evidently avoiding Draco's stare.

"You are lying!" she exclaimed suddenly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, why would I lie?" he asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. "You are lying..." she repeated, her face in her hands and her shoulders shook.

"I met Potter yesterday. He told me there is a funeral today." Draco paused. "I think you should go."

"We were supposed to be getting married," blubbered Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco whispered, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. _This was all my fault. Weasley shouldn't have died. _"I'll ask Father for permission," he called quietly.

Hermione buried her head into her pillow and cried some more.

Draco knocked on the door of Lucius' and Narcissa's bedroom. The giggling he had heard a second ago stopped abruptly. He could just imagine what they were doing in there.

"Come in," came Lucius' annoyed voice from inside.

Draco stepped in with caution. "Father, Mother," he dutifully acknowledged them.

Narcissa looked at Draco kindly. "Is there anything you want, son?" she asked gently.

Draco nodded and locked eyes with Lucius. "Can I have permission to let Hermione go for her fiancé's funeral?"

Narcissa gasped and clasped her mouth. "Poor girl, she must be devastated," she stated sympathetically.

Lucius eyed Draco. "Are you absolutely sure?" Draco nodded. "What if she runs away?"

Draco's head jerked up. He had not thought of that. "She wouldn't," he said, hoping he sounded confident.

Lucius obviously had not been fooled. He arched his eyebrows and was silent for quite some time before he answered.

"You will go with her."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly as he drove to the destination where Ron's funeral was taking place. Both of them were dressed in black - Hermione, a black dress, and Draco, a suit. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy and she was still crying, only more subdued. Thankfully both of them were wearing shades.

They arrived half an hour later. Draco opened the car door for her and offered Hermione his hand. She took it gratefully. Both of them walked in, hands clasped.

The funeral which had been noisy of cries was now silent. On the far end, a pin could be heard dropping onto the ground. The Weasley twins stormed forward, blocking their way. The blond hair was unmistakably easy to recognize.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry Potter asked from behind the twins.

"To attend the funeral," Draco replied coolly, as if nothing bothered him at all.

"You are not welcomed," Fred said at the same time George answered. "You are not going to wreck it."

"Do twins always talk at the same time?" Draco asked Harry, sounding annoyingly amused.

Harry ignored him and eyed the girl whose hand Draco was holding tightly, as if he would die if he let go. Harry started and stared. " 'Mione?"

Hermione quickly dropped Draco's hand when she thought how it must have looked in front of so many people. "H-hi, Harry."

Harry glared at Draco. "I thought you said you didn't know where she was!" Draco shrugged, looking bored. Harry turned to Hermione. "What the heck are you doing with Malfoy? You're Ron's - "

"Fiancée," Hermione said quietly, removing her shades. She looked very, very exhausted. "It's a long story, Harry. I'll explain when the time is right."

"Now's as good as any!" Harry shouted. He rarely lost his temper. He had not even realise that Ginny was standing beside him, gripping his arm, to give so-called "moral support".

"You heard her, Potter," Draco drawled.

"Do not test my patience, Malfoy," Harry warned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Be quick," he whispered to Hermione, angering Harry even more. He knew that Potter boy detested him for being so close to Hermione. "We are expected home soon."

Hermione nodded, her eyes losing some of her focus. She walked past the twins, Harry, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown... Not one girl is not crying.

Hermione stopped in front of Ron's photo. She stared at it in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Ron, I know what you may think of me right now and I admit that I don't think quite highly of myself either. I don't really like it, even. I'm not going to deny, Ron - " She paused.

"I think I'm in love with Draco," she whispered.


	15. Draco visits the Muggle world

Chapter 14 - Draco visits the Muggle world 

Draco turned the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal. Both of them were silent.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked finally.

Hermione nodded, looking oddly calm, though Draco knew she was pretty much feeling the opposite. After what she had gone through... Even he had to cringe when he recalled the memory.

_Hermione leaned in, with the intention of kissing Ron's portrait. All of a sudden, Ginny Weasley wrenched her hand away from behind. About everyone there was surprised. Hermione was Ginny's best friend, wasn't she?_

_"You cheated on my brother," Ginny murmured heatedly and pointed at Draco. "With _him_?"_

_Charlie Weasley, who had always been a brotherly figure to Hermione, stepped forward. "Hermione, I'm afraid I would have to ask you to leave."_

_Hermione looked around. No one made a move to stop her. Not Lavender, whom love life was sorted by Hermione; not Seamus, who used to ask her about homework; not Cho, the girl whom Hermione had always respected. Yet, nothing hurt her more when she saw Harry standing in front of her, hands limp by his side, staring at her with the look of total betrayal._

_Draco was as shook up as Hermione when he saw the look of loathe on each of the Weasleys. His heart pained when he thought how Hermione might be feeling now. All this would not have happen if not for him._

_Draco pulled Hermione away from Ginny's grip. "Let's go," Draco said loudly. "This is time-consuming." He knew certainly, that every eye was on them until they were just a small dot, too difficult to be seen._

"Hermione, why don't you lie down for a while?" Draco suggested when they finally reached the Manor.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not tired," she answered tonelessly. "Neither am I hungry," she added when she saw Draco open his mouth to suggest breakfast.

Draco simply kept quiet in the end and leaned against the wall to watch Hermione. He felt helpless not doing anything for her. If only...

"I can't wait to go home," Hermione said suddenly, taking on a bright tone. "Just five more days!"

_Ouch_. Hermione had might as well slapped him. Draco would have reeled back if it was not for the wall. Instead, he choked in surprise and then, hurt.

"Excuse me," he muttered gruffly, slamming the door to the bathroom while one foot was still in there. His right foot was painfully caught in between, and since he used a lot of force, it truly hurt, though not worse than his emotions. Draco let out a series of curses once he was safe inside the bathroom.

A soft but audible voice was heard giggling.

"It's not funny," Draco said crossly to the thumb-sized faerie.

Azura covered her mouth. "Sorry," she squeaked, sounding not at all apologetic. Draco could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

Azura landed on Draco's shoulder. "Master, I know you are affected by what she said but- "

"I am not," Draco interrupted sulkily.

Azura giggled. "Yes, you are. Master, don't deny."

Draco sighed. "She still likes Weasley, even though he's dead. I doubt she ever loved me."

"Yes she does," the faerie spoke up without thinking. "She didn't exactly say so in words but I can see it in her eyes."

"_Please_. You can't judge- " Draco stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute. When have you seen her? When did _I_ say you can see her?"

The faerie gulped, loud enough for Draco to hear. She realised her mistake but it was too late. Azura pretended to cough. "T-that was your hallucination, Master. I said no such thing."

Draco picked the faerie up from his shoulder, nearly crushing her wings. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh yeah?" Draco snarled threateningly. "You bet that was funny, didn't you?"

Azura grimaced under Draco's glare and booming voice. "Master, she found me herself! She nearly stepped on me!"

Draco eyed her suspiciously and finally let go of her. Azura may have fell to her death if not for her alert senses. "I didn't tell her anything you said, Master, such as her parents- "

"Enough," Draco cut in. "Stay out of sight and keep _quiet_." When he was back in the room, he was thankful that Hermione was no longer standing still with a glazed over look on her face. She was at her desk this moment, writing.

"Draco," she called from the desk, without turning back. He walked over carefully and slowly. "Could you hand this to my parents? Please? I know you said no communication to the outside world is allowed but I _really _want to tell then not to worry."

Draco stared blankly at her and quickly erased that look. Of course. She doesn't know what happened to her parents. Again, Draco could only blame himself for the cause of Hermione's problems. "Sure, Hermione, I'll see to it."

Hermione brushed her lips against the folded parchment. "Thanks, Draco," she whispered. "It really means a lot to me that my parents receive this."

Draco nodded. "I will deliver this right now." With that, he went out.

Once safely away from Hermione, he opened up the folded parchment and read it. It was short and simple:

_Dear Father, Mother,_

_I can just imagine the worried looks on your faces right now. It has been a year, almost, and I have just started my first letter to you. I'm sorry for not being able to write earlier but I was too caught up in recent events. I might become a reporter. Anyway, I'm currently overseas and will return in 5 days or so. Please do not fetch me from the airport. I believe someone will drive me home._

_Love, Hermione_

Draco stood outside a bungalow with a paper, consisting an address, and Hermione's parchment on the other. _This is Mrs. Granger's house,_ Draco realised. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A blond girl, around the age of sixteen, opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Draco, but recovered quickly.

"Hello, handsome. Not lost are you?" she flirted, fluttering her eyelids and eyeing his neck. She vaguely reminded Draco of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco started to think that this was a _really_ bad idea. "May I speak to your, uh, stepmother?" he asked politely, ignoring the suggesting looks she gave.

She giggled. "You don't need to ask for permission to date me. My parents won't mind."

Draco concentrated hard on not puking. "I'm here to give her something," he replied, showing her the parchment. Thankfully, he took his hand back in time just as the girl reached out to snatch it.

"She's not home," she said, pouting. "You can wait here if you want."

Draco desperately wanted to run back into his car for shelter. He wished he could just throw down the parchment and leave. Instead, he decided to play it cool and nodded. He invited himself in, sat down on the couch and crossed his legs.

All of a sudden, about eight girls stumbled out, giggling.

"... major hottie..."

"... mysterious eyes..."

"... he's such a hunk! ..."

Although flattered, he was feeling slightly panicky. He had not counted on having a dozen girls in the same room as he was. Well, nearly a dozen. Being left alone with so many fans of his was less than safe. He just hoped they would not attack him to quote get a piece of him 'cos he is just sooo sexy unquote.

"My name is Blanda," said the girl who opened the door. "What's yours?"

_Blanda_, Draco reflected. _Means seductive._

Suits her, it seemed.

Draco, definitely, had no plans of telling Blanda his name, start to get to know her, date her and get married.

Though he planned on running away.

Pulcheria Allen opened her house door and got a shock. She had told her stepdaughter not to let any boy or man in. She should have known Blanda would not have listened. Pulcheria was pretty disgusted that by the way her stepdaughter and all her friends swarmed around the blond boy like he was some priceless jewel.

"Mrs. Granger?" the boy called out, sounding mildly relieved.

Pulcheria blinked. It had been quite a few months since someone had actually called her Mrs. Granger. She knew, then, this boy must not have known a lot about the Granger family.

"Mrs. Allen," she corrected icily. "What may I do for you, young boy?"

He looked insulted. "I'm _twenty_, Mrs. _Allen_," he answered in the same tone Pulcheria used. Blanda and her friends were now eyeing him in a different way. Definitely has a car. Certainly boyfriend material.

Pulcheria eyed him suspiciously. "Well, then, untangle yourself and come over and talk to me." She could see he was trying hard not to strangle her.

"Mrs. _Allen_," he said. "I have a letter from your _daughter_."

Pulcheria's eyes widened. Her daughter? Hermione? She could feel Blanda looking at them curiously. Of course, she never told Matthew about her first daughter, so naturally, Blanda did not know.

Pulcheria snatched the letter from the blond boy's outstretched hand eagerly. She opened it and her face dropped. She had addressed the letter to Jarette and Pulcheria _Granger_.


	16. A place called home

Chapter 15 - A place called "home" 

Draco watched Mrs. _Allen_'s face turn green, red, then white. He would have been amused if the person who wrote the letter was not Hermione. He could read her as easily as a book.

"How are you related to Hermione?" Mrs. Allen whispered, still looking white.

Draco was silent for a while, enjoying Mrs. Allen squirm. "We dated for quite some time when we were 15."

He saw the look of realisation dawn on her. _Yes, Pulcheria_, Draco mocked._ I'm from the Wizarding world._

Pulcheria gripped the table top for support. "W-what do you want?" she whispered, her voice quivering.

Draco shrugged casually. "Your _daughter_ asked me to deliver this for her," he emphasized loudly, just enough for Blanda to catch his words. "So I did."

"What did you do to her?" Pulcheria asked softly.

"Don't worry, Pulcheria," he said smoothly. "I'll make sure she gets here in 5 days, safe and sound."

Draco spun around and left, satisfied with the reactions he got. It would be the second time that day to have everyone's eye on him.

_3 days later_

Hermione laughed as Draco twirled her around the room. They were slow dancing across the room under the stars. Actually it was the ceiling, still under Draco's spell. It was indeed romantic, waltzing to Celine Dion's _To Love You More_.

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more_

They stopped gradually, Hermione in Draco's arms, unbelievably close.

_You will see I can give you_

"Hermione," Draco whispered, sending chills down her spine.

_Everything you need_

She looked back at him expectantly. _This is the man, the path I have chose,_ she told herself. _I'll stand by my choice._

_Let me be the one to love you more..._

Hermione tilted her head, hinting for him to kiss her. Draco need not be told a second time. With all the passion he had kept within himself for far too long, he kissed her fiercely.

_The last day_

Hermione woke up early that day. She felt light as she could go home. And yet, heavy. She wondered why. She turned to her side, just to find Draco not beside her. She started to panic, then saw him standing by the window, hands by his side, staring at thin air.

She hopped off the bed to join him.

"Hey," she murmured. She was confused to find Draco tensing. Hermione tried again. "You never told me what my parents said."

"Your family expects to see you today," he replied stiffly, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "New address."

Hermione took it and her eyes widen at each word. They were living in a posh neighborhood? Wherever did they get the money? She could not help but feel skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, once, not trusting himself to speak. "You can leave now," Draco finally said hesitantly. _If you want to,_ Draco thought silently. "I asked Father."

Hermione could not hear his last comment. Or if she could, she showed no sign of hearing it.

"Will you walk me to the door?" she asked shyly. Draco stared at her. Is she really dumb or just stupidly oblivious? He shrugged, with a lump in his throat, and they walked down the seemingly endless flight of stairs in silence.

Once at the door, Hermione gazed up at Draco.

"Thanks, Draco, for..." she paused. "Taking care of me all these months."

_Don't thank me! _Draco shouted. _Stay! Don't leave!_ Instead, he said, "No problem."

She smiled, lighting up her whole face. Draco stared at her face, as if he would forget how she would look like. "Have a safe journey home."

Hermione nodded, her hand turning the door knob.

"And whatever you do, don't come back," Draco added. Hermione turned to ask him what he meant when she was pushed - by a gust of wind - out the door. She whipped around, only to see the door closed on her. Feeling strange, she walked out the gates. The weather changed dramatically. One moment it was still bright, and the next, black clouds covered the bright sun. Hermione walked on the snow with a force she never used. Hailing a taxi, she told the driver the address to home.

Hermione stared at the blond girl. "I think I got the wrong house," she said confusedly.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Lost huh?" she commented. "Well, don't come here."

Hermione looked at the address. "Um, does Jarette and Pulcheria stay here?"

The blond girl sighed exasperatedly. "You mean, my stepmother," she said wryly. "Why is everyone looking for her these days? Next her husband will come back and haunt all of us."

Hermione sent her a look. What did she meant by _stepmother_? And what about that haunting thing?

Hermione looked around the house. It was posh, all right. Really beautiful, though old-fashioned. A movement caught her eye. "Mum!" she yelled, running over to give her a hug. But instead of her mum looking overjoyed, she was shocked. No one could blame her actually.

Pulcheria paled. She had forgotten about Hermione coming _home_. "H-Hermione?" she called out, frightened out of her wits.

Hermione stopped halfway. Her mother sounded far from pleased to see her. What was up with_ that_? "Where's Dad?" Hermione asked. "I want to see him."

Hermione watched her mother turned even whiter. She looked like she was thinking _really_ hard.

"Your father d-died, Hermione," Pulcheria whispered finally, her voice could be heard quivering.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Very funny, Mum."

"He committed suicide," she continued. "When we could not find you. For four months, we have been worrying ourselves. Your father gave up, convinced you were in trouble and decided to look for you in _Heaven_. I pleaded him not to, but he said he loved you too much..."

Hermione suddenly felt very difficult to breathe. The room was spinning. And spinning. And spinning. When it finally stopped, Hermione fainted. Whether it was from the dizziness or the horrible news, no one knew.

Blanda stared at Hermione with hatred. Pulcheria had a _daughter_? She deceived her father! She knew it. Pulcheria had always been nasty to Blanda. Now that Hermione was here, everything will worsen. And, Hermione was not even pretty. Blanda was still the more beautiful one.

_I can't believe my luck_, Blanda thought, her mouth curling in disgust.

_Hermione stepped into the grey room. It was the same as the one Ron had been killed in. She shivered, sensing the strong dark aura in the room. _Wake up!_ she told herself. _I don't want to be here!

_A blond head caught Hermione's eye. She walked forward, measuring and calculating each step. _Draco?_ she thought._

_A disgusting creature stepped out of the shadows. He was in a hood, not to be seen, yet everyone knew who he was. He could be recognised by the voice _anywhere_._

_Lord Voldermort laughed. "My child," he mocked. "You have finally came to serve me."_

_Draco hung his head. "Yes, I have," he answered dully._

_Hermione stared as Draco held out his hand. Voldermort moved his hand a few inches above his. _He's a Magid_, Hermione realised. She felt frightened all of a sudden, for herself, for Draco. _What is he doing?_ she thought wildly._

"Potestatem patris nostrae in tenebris invoco,_" Voldermort hissed, mercilessly._ "Bruciatura!_"_

_Draco doubled over in pain, as if Voldermort had driven a knife through him. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, wishing for the pain to go away. He tried to stand, but found out he could not. It seemed as if his legs lost their feeling, like he could no longer control them. He winced and curled in on himself. Bright stars were printed on the inside of his eyelids._

_Hermione watched him stand up slowly, clutching his arm as if it burned. Hermione thought she saw something awfully black on Draco. A skull with grinning jaws, a snake, and empty eye sockets were burned black and raw into the skin of his forearm, looking as though it was challenging Hermione. _Signo serpens.

_The Dark Mark._


	17. Coincidences

Chapter 16 - Coincidences

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter. She must be crazy to be out in this chilly weather. Who cares anyway? No one. Within a year, she had lost her father, her fiancé, her best friends, her _family_, Draco... It goes to show how strong their friendship is.

_"Whatever you do, don't come back," Draco whispered hoarsely._

Whatever did he mean? Why shouldn't she go back? If she did, what will hap- ?

"Miss? Looking for Christmas presents?" an old beggar interrupted, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Hermione eyed him warily. "Uh, yeah," she lied awkwardly.

The beggar grinned (_Close your mouth,_ Hermione thought, disgusted.). He took out a gleaming bright object for Hermione to see.

Hermione took it from his hand, no questions asked, and examined it. It was gorgeous... splendid... It was simply beyond words. Nothing could describe its perfection.

What Hermione was holding in her hand was a silver ring with sparkly green gems. In fact, it was the most magnificent done ring Hermione had ever seen. Not that she has seen many but still. The ring reminded Hermione of Draco, which brings up... certain memories. Hermione looked up and was somewhat unsurprised to find the old man gone. Perhaps the beggar is trying to tell her something. Perhaps this is _fate_.

Hermione sighed. _Everything is just so depressing, _Hermione thought. _I need a Butterbeer._

She went into the main bustle of The Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer. Her eyes lighted up as she spotted a familiar redhead, looking at her partner intently. With fuzzy warnings in her mind, which she ignored, she moved over quickly.

"Hi, Ginny, Harry," she acknowledged brightly, smiling at them.

Ginny's warm eyes turned cold and she purposely moved her seat further away from Hermione. Harry would not even look at her.

Hermione's heart dropped in disappointment. "Look, I can explain- "

"Can you?" Harry spoke, his eyes not moving from the spot at the corner of The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. _What do I tell them?_ she thought. She started to grow desperate. "I was kidnapped by- "

"Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny cut in frostily. "Are you going to say that they did not allow you to get out of the Manor?"

Hermione blinked at them in surprise. "Well, yes," she exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I don't believe you," Ginny snapped. "So how come you were allowed to attend Ron's funeral?"

"Gin," Harry mumbled. "Give her a chance to explain."

Hermione sent him a grateful look but Harry was still not looking at her. _I hope they believe me, _Hermione thought. _This is my _only _chance._

Matthew Allen gaped at Pulcheria. "You got to be kidding me!" he spat. Blanda smirked and stood her ground beside her father.

Pulcheria gulped inwardly. "I-I really have a daughter, Matthew," she managed. "And she's staying with us."

"You lied to me?" Matthew yelled. "How can I trust you? I don't suppose your husband was killed in a car crash."

Pulcheria closed her eyes and willed God to give her strength. "He killed himself."

Matthew let out a chuckle that was empty of humor. "I do not plan on letting your daughter stay in my house!"

Pulcheria glowered at him. "Neither do I plan on letting her stay! She appeared all of a sudden!" Pulcheria shot back. "But she's my daughter, my flesh and blood! I can't let her sleep in the streets!"

Matthew grabbed her hands and tightened his grip on them. "Yes you can, Pulcheria. And if you don't, _you_ are going to join her." He stormed out in a huff, with Blanda trailing after him.

Pulcheria fell back onto the couch in defeat. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Hermione brushed away her tears as she watched Harry and Ginny stalk out of The Three Broomsticks, without a glance back.

"I was speaking the truth," Hermione whispered. "Why didn't you believe me? Why don't you _trust_ me?"

She stood up and fresh tears formed in her eyes, blurring her sense of sight. "Sorry," she muttered after crashing into someone accidentally. Hermione took a minute to pause and recollect herself before leaving. Her heart felt as if it was not beating at all, as if it was gone, torn into bits.

She turned the corner and jumped back. Hermione stared and closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "Oh my- "

Draco loomed before the pathetic mudblood, Meredith, who was sobbing so loudly he was sure the entire country could hear her. "Shut up," he hissed and she kept quiet almost immediately. Her loud cries were reduced to soft muffles.

He rolled his eyes, which used to be full of passion and compassion. Yet now, they were stripped off of that. Instead, they held an unfaltering, cold and steely gaze. Somehow, it made him feel powerful that countless people were now frightened of him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Meredith, concentrating all his energy on the spell. His wand loosely held by his hand, he started to yell out the Forbidden Curse. "_Cruc_- "

"_Accio_!" a voice cried out shrilly from behind. He whipped around and took a step back in surprise. Hermione Granger.

His wand was now in Hermione's open palm and she was now eyeing him in disbelief and, he was displeased to note, disgust. Neither of them took any notice of Meredith, who used the chance to escape and swore never to come back to visit her cousin.

They spotted the rings on each other and gasped. Well, almost, in Draco's case.

Draco was wearing a red and gold ring while Hermione was wearing a green and silver one. They were wearing rings of each other's house colour.

_Where did he get that?_ Hermione thought, flabbergasted.

_Where did she get that? _Draco thought, surprised.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco asked finally and advanced on her. His eyes were without feeling. Hermione grimaced.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She fired him a question in return of his. Her eyes now looked pleading.

Draco was now standing in front of Hermione. "My wand, Granger," he spoke dangerously.

Hermione tried to look subtle when she took a deep but shaky breath. "Don't speak to me like that, _Malfoy_," she snapped. Praying, she would not be in danger afterwards, she took his wand and broke it into two.

"Damn! That was my grandfather's wand, stupid!" Draco cursed. He shoved Hermione till she was against the wall. "You won't be able to pay me back."

"I don't want to anyway," she answered defiantly. "I don't car- "

Draco's mouth covered Hermione's. _I'm seeing stars!_ thought Hermione giddily. The fierceness of the kiss made Hermione weak in the knees. _I feel like I'm being drained out of my energy,_ she reflected.

To her disappointment, Draco pulled away suddenly. "I can't do this," he whispered.

Hermione's hand reached out to touch Draco's shoulder. But all she could grab was _air_.

Because Draco had fled.


	18. You may see, but you can't love

Chapter 17 - You may see, but you can't love

Lucius Malfoy stared at Draco and his beloved from the shadows. It was obvious that his son had never really gotten over Hermione. This was all his fault. If only he had not made Draco promise to serve the Dark Lord. His son had suffered too much.

Narcissa patted his hand from beside him. "Things will turn out the way they want," she murmured. "Don't worry."

He sighed. "Come on, love, it's time to go to the Muggle world."

A weary Hermione stepped into the Allens' house, thinking thoughtfully. _Why did Draco run away from me?_ Hermione thought miserably.

"Bye,_ sister_," a voice said in a sing-song manner. Hermione groaned out loud. Blanda.

"What do you mean?" she queried. Out of the corner of they eye, she saw Matthew Allen storming up to ther, carrying her favourite (actually, her _only_) bag, containing her favourite Witchcraft book. "Hey!" she yelled. "Don't touch my things."

Matthew glared at her coldly and threw the bag at her feet. "Take it and _leave_," he said sharply.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "What?" she sputtered. "But Mum said- "

"She agrees with me, you silly child," he snarled.

Hermione looked up from the bag to her mother. "I'm twenty," she snapped, her eyes never leaving Pulcheria.

Matthew let out a short laugh. "Oh my God, you are twenty," he mocked. "I'm so afraid."

"Wait a minute," Blanda spoke up suddenly. "Are you related to that blond guy who came here a few weeks ago?"

Hermione looked barely surprised. "You mean Draco? He's my boyfriend," she replied, catching words like, "bad faith" from Matthew.

"How did he end up with someone like _you_?" Blanda asked in a disgusted tone and made a face.

All the emotions that Hermione had kept inside her far too long stirred up. The first night they spent together in Hogwarts. The project that brought them together. The nights in the Hogwarts' gardens. Nights she cried for him, pinned for him. The last night she spent in the Manor, dancing.

Hermione walked briskly to the younger girl, whose eyes flashed a frightened gaze for a moment. It satisfied Hermione that Blanda was afraid of her. "I think you should ask him," she hissed. Hermione smirked, gathered up all her strength and slapped Blanda across the face.

Matthew pulled her away from a struggling Blanda and narrowed his beady eyes at her. "Leave," he repeated. "_Now_." He shoved her out the door, before slamming it.

Hermione stumbled and would have fallen if not for the soft hands that caught her. She spun around, hoping to see-

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione felt vaguely disappointed.

Narcissa smiled down at her. "With Luce." Hermione fought back a smile and glanced at Lucius. He looked embarrassed. "We are taking you to the Manor."

"Hold it," Lucius said and Narcissa paused. The couple exchanged knowing looks for a while.

Narcissa broke into a smile and waited while Lucius pounded on the door.

"Wait- " Hermione started, confused.

Blanda opened the door and the first person she saw was Hermione. "Get lost, you ugly- "

"_Augeo_," Narcissa whispered, pointing her wand at Blanda's nose and stepped in front of Hermione protectively. Blanda's nose grew twice its actual size. "Say bye bye to popularity, princess."

Blanda looked as her as if she was crazy, then touch her face self-consciously. "My nose!" she shrieked. Matthew and Pulcheria rushed up to her worriedly.

"Let's go, Hermione," Narcissa said gently, steering her away. Hermione threw her head back to take a last look at her mother.

Pulcheria had an odd look upon her face. She, too, looked up, at Hermione. Her eyes told Hermione many things. _I'm sorry_ was one. Hermione finally broke the gaze, turned and left.

Draco stared at them in horror. He was having a difficult time trying to process the girl in front of him. "She is not staying here!"

A tear glistened in the brunette's eyes.

"Yes, she is," Narcissa replied calmly.

"Father!"

Lucius arched a perfect eyebrow at him. "Would you rather Beliarosa stay here?" he inquired.

"No!" Draco shouted, looking aghast. He paused for a moment and thought quickly. He'd rather have Beliarosa's life in danger than having Hermione's. "Yes!"

An emotion flickered in her eyes. An emotion he knew far too well. Hurt.

"Hermione will stay here, Draco," Narcissa said firmly. "Whether you like it or not." She turned to Hermione and motioned for her to follow her up to the guest room to settle down.

Draco looked at his father, exasperated. He pulled the sleeve from his wrist to his shoulder and shove his forearm into his father's face.

"I have this!" he yelled. "How can she stay here?"

Lucius simply smiled humorlessly. "You learn to control yourself, Draco."

Hermione opened the door cautiously, to the familiar room she once slept in. Draco, as she had expected, was there, staring off into space, not moving from his spot.

She entered the room and closed the door softly. Draco immediately heard the shuffling and his eyes snapped to her. "What are you doing in my room?" Draco asked roughly.

"I wanted to see you," she replied simply.

"What for?" he snapped. "Haven't you seen enough of me?"

"I would never 'see enough of you', Draco," Hermione answered evenly, surprised.

"You left that day," Draco accused bitterly. "When I wanted you to stay."

"How was I to know?" she cried. "I missed home- " Hermione paused to inhale. "And I guess you _forgot_ to tell me about my dead father huh?"

"You didn't look like you could handle another death!" Draco shot back.

"And I could handle your lies?" she asked quietly.

"You don't understand!"

Hermione looked away and leaned against the door. "So explain," she said coolly.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed his mouth. He shook his head. "It is too complicated."

"No, _you_ are making it sound complicated," Hermione said.

Draco got off his bed and walked towards her. A shiver of excitement ran down Hermione's spine. But to her disappointment, he made no move to kiss her.

"You should know," Draco murmured.

"Well, I don't!" Hermione snapped.

"Pause," he said. " And reflect."

Hermione eyed him as if he was being difficult. "_Tell me_."

Draco looked into her blank brown eyes. "Your 'dream'. Don't you recall?"

Hermione shook her head slightly.

Draco looked away from her for a while. He could not believe how stupid she was.

"I'm a_ Deatheater, _Hermione."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Finally an author's note...

Ah!! Sorry I didn't put an author's note in every chapter anymore - I find it troublesome having to think of something to write. I just want to add that there will be another sequel in this Dracomione trilogy, so don't worry a bit. For more information on the trilogy, visit e to poll for the posters!


	19. Escape

Chapter 18 - Escape

There was a moment of silence while Hermione processed his words. _So it's true,_ Hermione thought, feeling silly. _As real as Ron's death_. Her eyes flicked to Draco's face. She was surprised to see him looking so... forlorn.

Hermione pushed down the handle of the door. "I-I have to go," she mumbled and started running back to the guest room.

"Seen enough of me, have you?" Draco yelled down the hall.

Draco woke up the next morning to a terrible migraine. He grimaced and went to the kitchens to get a warm mug of coffee.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed, surprised to see her up that early. He went over to the table where she was packing sandwiches. "What are those for?" he asked curiously.

Narcissa Malfoy beamed. "We are going to the Muggle beach for a picnic!" she announced.

"We are?"

She nodded cheerfully. "At last!" she said. "A family outing!"

Hermione came in at the second and stared uncomfortably at Draco for a while. "Are you ready, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked, after breaking the stare.

Draco blocked Hermione's view of Narcissa as he spoke. "_She's_ going?"

Narcissa sighed and eyed him sternly, as if she was talking to a spoilt brat. "Yes, she is," she said wearily.

"But she isn't family!"

His mother glared at him. "I want her to go and that is settled, no questions asked!" She waved her hand. "Look what you've done to the poor girl."

Draco turned behind and was somewhat not surprised. Hermione was gone.

"So this is a beach," Draco commented, his eyes scanning girls in bikinis.

_Maybe this is a bad idea_, Hermione thought, cringing at all the other girls who are obviously prettier than her. _Draco seems to be enjoying himself _too_ much._

"We'll be in California if you need us," Narcissa told them lightly. That caught Draco's attention.

"You are not staying?" Draco asked the obvious, in an incredulous way. "And why am I not surprised?" he asked softly under his breath, but was loud enough for Hermione to hear. If Narcissa and Lucius heard it too, they did not show it. Anyway, they Apparated the next second.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "So... I'll just set up the umbrella and unpack the basket..."

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said and walked off, without another look. Probably off to find pretty girls.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she watched him walk away mutely. And then, Hermione ran away herself, dumping everything onto the dry sand.

"So I told the salesgirl, 'No! This looks utterly huge on me!' and she told me - I can't believe it - she told me that..." the pretty blonde continued obliviously.

Draco stifled a yawn. Just his luck to pick on a loud mouth. Better to just end her life.

He was just about to put his hand into his pocket and take out his wand when he recalled yesterday. Hermione broke his wand. Damn. Which reminded him...

The green and silver band around her middle finger. Draco had thought only his red and gold ring was designed that way.

Was it fate? Did she get the ring from the same person he got it from? And - free? Questions swarmed in Draco's head and were left unanswered. Oh yes, the most important question. Did she plan to give it to him?

"Hey!" an irritatingly familiar voice interrupted Draco's train of thoughts. He looked away from the blonde and groaned out loud. The blonde that was with him looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

The teenage girl he saw in the Allens'. What was her name again?

"Brenda?" Draco questioned, staring at her nose.

She frowned. "Blanda," she corrected.

The blonde's eyes drilled an invisible hole into Draco's temple. She cleared her throat. "Oh yeah," Draco said. "Blanda, this is... " Oops. His memory sure was bad today.

"Kelly," the blonde said frostily. Draco shrugged in a heck-care manner. "_Excuse_ me."

Blanda waited till Kelly was gone before giving him the eye. "Are you still dating my _stepsister_?" she asked, practically spitting out the word _stepsister_.

Draco ignored her question. "What's wrong with your nose?"

Blanda covered her face self-consciously (_Vain pot,_ Draco thought.). She leaned in. "I'll tell you a secret though if you promised not to tell anyone."

Draco raised his eyebrows quizzically, looking bored.

Blanda looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "I think Hermione is a witch," she whispered in a hushed tone. "Her new foster parents made t-this horrible nose on me."

This time, Draco finally looked interested. "Her new foster parents?" he queried.

Blanda nodded eagerly, glad to have Draco's attention. "They look horrible and scary. The female had a mouth too wide and ears too big. The male looked wicked. Eurgh."

Draco arched his eyebrow. "And how did they make your nose look...?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

She shuddered dramatically. "The female used a wand and muttered some kind of ritual," she said, raising and dropping her voice.

_Ritual_, Draco repeated amusedly. "Ah... I think I know her foster parents."

This time Blanda looked interested. "You do? Are they horrid?"

Draco nodded exaggeratedly. "They are terrible. And evil. And mean."

"Really?"

Draco looked at her with self-pity. "No, I lied."

Blanda gaped at him and put her hands at her hips. "How dare you lie to me! Don't you know who I am?"

Draco laughed. "I don't care who you are- " he paused. "But do you know who they are?"

"I know they practise Wicca," she said confidently.

"Actually, it's witchcraft. And it was a spell, not a ritual. Oh, and I forgot to mention that- " he smirked. "They are my parents."

Cold realisation slapped her on the face. She clamped her mouth. "Oh my God. I didn't mean to insult them."

Draco counted to three.

Fear overtook her. "Oh my God, you're a warlock?" she shrieked.

_Thankfully, no one can hear us hear,_ Draco thought grimly. He, then, smiled angelically at Blanda. "How did you guess?" he mock-breathed.

Blanda started to back away.

_This is going to be so fun,_ Draco thought.

Hermione finally stopped when she thought she was a safe distance away from the beach. She took deep breaths for some time before regaining her senses.

"Hello there, cutie."

Hermione jumped back and spun around. A man around her age with black hair and eyes to match was looking at her appreciatively. She stepped back, frightened. It was then she noticed the mark on his forearm. The same one on Draco. The Dark Mark. And she realised, she actually knew who this person was. Someone who was Draco's friend. Someone who attended Hogwarts.

Marcus Flint.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

::Author's Note::

I am, like, so fed up with this thing. The number of reviews vary when I surf my computer and the school's. So frustratingly annoying. Just thought you guys would like to know that the story is ending **_SOON_**. I actually typed something at the end of the previous chapter but it didn't came out. What I wanted to say was, yesterday was so depreesing for me...! I flunked my essay! How discouraging can my teacher get? Anyway, thank you, all of you for adding me as your favourite author and reviewing. Heh heh. *secretly smiling*

LonelyGer


	20. Trouble brews

Chapter 19 - Trouble brews

Her first mistake was to acknowledge him.

"M-Marcus Flint?"

There was a moment of complete silence as his eyes took in the brunette. He scanned her from head to toe, from her now frizzy hair to her dainty feet. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Mudblood Granger?" He called out in disbelief.

Hermione took a few steps backwards. _Must get out of here!_ she told herself frantically.

His bewildered face quickly changed into an evil-looking one. His eyes gleamed. "I heard you have been hanging around my pal," Marcus Flint sneered. "Enjoyed screwing up his life, don't you?" He waved his wand and flames shot out from it and surrounded them. Hermione let out a surprised scream.

"No escape," he promised.

Draco did not know killing people the Muggle way was so satisfying. Strangling need not only skills, but also patience. Unfortunately for Blanda Allen, he had both.

_Not too bad_, he praised himself as he observed the pale blond girl. He stepped out from the corner of the beach. _I could use this method again next time._

Draco surveyed the beach. Chicks galore. The beach was filled with redheads, blondes, brunettes... even Asians. Next time his fingers itch, he could come here.

Draco spotted a flaming bright redhead with perfect glossy hair. _Have I seen her before somewhere?_ Draco mused, mildly confused. The redhead threw back her head and laughed at something her companion said.

Oh. Yes. Who else had freckles like that?

Draco moved over briskly. "Hello, Weasley." His voice held a friendly tone but his eyes said otherwise.

Ginny Weasley jumped back at the sudden voice. She had not expect a Muggle-hater to be here. She flushed embarrassingly. "What are you- " she started.

Her companion interrupted her. He had black hair and hazel eyes and was shockingly not Harry Potter. "You know him?" he asked, sounding a notch too annoyed.

Ginny looked at him, then at Draco. "Erm- "

"Ex-schoolmates," Draco replied smoothly. Ginny's companion's features relaxed and he nodded. "Would you mind if I talk to her for a minute?" he asked, and pulled a reluctant Ginny away.

"You were surprisingly courteous," Ginny commented feebly.

"I was taught to be polite," Draco said forcefully, then arched his eyebrow at her. "Where's Potter?"

Ginny turned unexpectedly red. "He's on a trip- " Draco gave her a skeptical look. "-He knows I'm here," she added hastily. "Why do you care?"

"I shouldn't," Draco agreed. "But he's a friend of Hermione's. And that leaves me no choice but to be... _concerned_ about his... life. If he has one." Draco tilted his head to the direction of Ginny's companion. "What's with both of you?"

"I'm a reporter," Ginny answered hesitantly, as if that explained everything.

Draco raised his right eyebrow at her. "Should I congratulate you or make fun of you?" He actually looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like the idea of making fun of you better."

"No! No..." Ginny trailed off. "I'm, uh, going to interview him."

"And write about what? Your sex life?"

Ginny blushed again (_Weasleys, _Draco thought disgustedly. _Totally predictable._). "No! He's the, uh, Minister of..."

Draco pretended to gasp. "You are making love with the Minister of Lalaland? Not bad, Weasley. I didn't know you had potential."

Ginny suddenly flared up. She reached forward to hit him, just when a strong gust of wind blew past them, almost knocking her off balance. And she saw it. The Dark Mark.

"Y-you're a Deatheater?" Ginny asked, terrified.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, that's my tattoo." He smirked at Ginny. "Scared?"

"Of course not," she said lamely, taking a few steps back.

Draco was about to give her a horrible scare when a scream rang out, loud and clear. Everyone on the beach should have heard it, but nobody moved. Ginny's eyes did widened though.

Draco's heart gave a terrible lurch. That scream... "Hermione's in trouble!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he could not think straight. "I need to find her," he muttered under his breath.

To his surprise, Ginny told him to hold on. He watched her walk back to the so-called Minister and then, back to Draco, after exchanging a few words with him. "All right, let's go."

Draco looked at her incredulously. "_Let's _go?" he repeated.

For a second, Ginny looked unsure of herself but she recollected herself quickly. "Surely you know where Hermione is?"

"Of course!" he said indignantly, stupidly falling into Ginny's trap to question his 'knowledge'. Both of them walked quickly, with Draco in front of Ginny to lead the way. All of a sudden, Draco stopped and Ginny almost crashed into him. "She's not here!" he announced, sounding almost hysterical.

The spot where the Malfoys and Hermione had arrived an hour ago was not at all touched. Or maybe Hermione set up that umbrella and someone came along to mess it up. Draco started to hyperventilate. As a result, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Do you think Hermione is kidnapped?" he asked Ginny, breathing like he would die if he stopped.

Ginny looked at him, hard. Draco's face was ghastly white and he was perspiring unnecessary. She had never seen Draco look so worried, so concerned for somebody. He looked as if he would kill himself if anything happened to Hermione.

"I don't think so," Ginny said finally. "Can you use telepathy to get Hermione?"

Draco nodded briefly, and his eyes went out of focus for a minute. "She's at the forest."

"What do you want?" Hermione shouted, perspiration droplets ran down her forehead.

"Your death," Marcus Flint replied coolly. "I want to see you catch fire"

Hermione shuddered, despite the scorching heat from the fire and the sun. "You could die as well!" she screamed. "Why don't we talk over it?" _Why did I leave my wand in the Manor?_ Hermione asked herself silently, getting mad at herself.

Marcus Flint laughed shortly. "I won't die. I will just Apparate myself when it gets too hot." He paused. "Talk about what? How you should die?"

Hermione was about to retort when she sensed another presence - or two - in the forest as well. Marcus Flint must have too, for he turned his head ninety degrees clockwise in the direction of the 'newcomers'. Hermione turned as well and was stunned to see Ginny. Along with Draco, of course. She even had the time to think that Draco changed his mind about her and turned to Ginny.

"Draco, perfect time to come," Marcus Flint said, smiling. The smile was quickly turned into a frown when he spotted Ginny Weasley. "Are you hanging out with her now?"

Draco saw his favourite look, hurt, flash on Hermione's face and immediately shook his head. "Flint, what are you doing? Get out of there at once."

He followed Draco's action and shook his head as well. "You have to choose, Draco. Your four-year housemate or the Mudblood."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Author's Note

Oh My God. I cringe when I read this chapter. I made Marcus sound so psycho! Oh puke. There's only one or two more chapters to go in this story and then we move on to the sequel. Yippee! I can't wait. I want to thank all of you for reviewing especially _LilFlyergirl_, _lexi wood_, _SnOwAnGeL._ You three practically review for every chapter. Makes me want to cry when I saw that number of reviews today. I was like, ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Even my friends are teasing me. Hehe. Do you think I can expect my next story to hit over 100 reviews?

LonelyGer


	21. Choose me

Chapter 20 - Choose me 

The flames soared higher. Hermione jumped back and almost hit Marcus Flint.

"Hurry up, Malfoy," Marcus snarled. "Friend... or foe?"

Draco's eyes flashed wildly. "Flint," he snapped. "Cut it out and get out."

Marcus smiled, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "As you wish," he said, pleased and Apparated out.

Draco glared at him. "Get _her_ out of here!"

Marcus smirked and snapped his fingers. The fire got wilder and the space around Hermione became more cramped. Hermione yelped and almost lost her balance and life.

"I can't do that, Malfoy," Marcus said calmly as he watched Draco eye Hermione worriedly. "We are Deatheaters," he continued. "It's our job to kill Mudbloods."

Draco looked thoughtful and nodded his head. "Yes..." he said slowly. "You are right."

The other three looked at him in surprise. Neither of them would have thought Draco would agree with him. Marcus even started to look uncertain.

"She has ruined my life, Flint," Draco continued, pretending that he had not seen the confused looks on their faces. "Toyed with my feelings for far too long." He paused, and turned to look at Marcus. "I had enough of her. All I ask is that you let me kill her myself."

Hermione gasped at Draco's icy tone and cruel words. Unwanted tears flooded her usually brown eyes. She tried to swallow down her dry throat. She saw Ginny's eyes filled with sympathy and felt a pang of annoyance shoot through her. Why did Draco have to bring her along? Who knows - maybe Draco had not expected Hermione to be here? _Maybe he _planned _to let me see all this, _Hermione thought bitterly.

Draco took the wand from Marcus and pointed it at her. Hermione blinked back her tears to clear her vision. She stared at Draco's lips, trying to make out what spell he was casting on her. It said "_unda_". Water.

The fire around Hermione vanished and in its place was ice. Hermione shivered. Even though the temperature had changed, beads of perspiration were visible on her forehead. Her clothes were drenched in her own perspiration. She felt strangely feverish. _Was he going to turn the fire into water?_ Hermione thought to herself, consoled by the image.

Too bad the spell had to backfire.

Hermione watched as Draco and Marcus got into an argument, which was then conveniently followed by a fight. Ginny's eyes, too, watched them, then rotated her head so that her eyes met Hermione's. Ginny took out her wand from her pocket and Hermione heard her speak for the first time that day.

"_Abeo glacies_," she shouted out, and distracted Draco and Marcus. All four of them watched as the frozen ice around Hermione begin to melt and vanish. Hermione broke out in cold sweat and her face turned white. Before any of them could do anything, she passed out.

"Ginny! Catch her!" Draco yelled, not knowing that Ginny had reached forward to grab Hermione on instinct. Draco and Marcus eyed each other.

"You're a disgrace," Marcus spat, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco grimaced. He had no wand, no defense, except probably his fists and feet. He wished he had taken the time to learn a bit more karate.

"And you are annoying me," Draco replied calmly, despite the fears he withheld inside of him. One fist in front of another, one feet before another, Draco was in fighting position. "If you're a man, you wouldn't use your wand."

Marcus smirked. "The Sorting Hat should have sort you in Gryffindor." He leaned in so that his face was close to Draco's. "Do Slytherins fight fair?" he murmured.

_No, we don't_. Draco swallowed silently and pasted a cold smile on his face. "How old are _you_, Flint? Still ranting on about Hogwarts?" he commented. "Really."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Don't pretend to be all high and mighty, Malfoy," he sneered and waved his wand at Draco before Draco could answer. "Avada Kedavera!"

_Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at the white, misty room. If it was a room, to begin with. She looked around her and saw that she was alone. She vaguely wondered what was the point of being in a place if nothing was going to happen like it did at the Manor when Draco became a Deatheater or Ron dying in an unfair way._

_"Hermione." a soft voice called, almost inaudible._

_Hermione turned and would have jumped back if her feet had not felt as if they were stuck on the spot. Jarette Granger stood a distance before her. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she knew it. She recalled her sweet sixteen when Pulcheria had told Jarette to organise a huge gathering. Her father had disagreed, for he had felt his daughter's sorrow and understood she did not need the extra attention._

_All sorts of memories flew into Hermione's mind as she stared up to Jarette, the once familiar person who had played an important role in her life. "Dad," she whispered._

_Jarette broke into a smile. Hermione returned him a smile of her own, remembering that her father was, although conservative, cheerful and positive. "Come here, my child."_

_Hermione found that she had no control of her feet as they were walking towards Jarette willingly without any commands. "Dad..." she whispered again._

_Jarette's smile changed from a happy one to a sad one. "I hope you forgive me, Hermione. I did not mean to leave you."_

_"I don't blame you," she murmured, sniffing. "I'm here to join you, Dad."_

_Jarette frowned at his daughter. His eyes were full or emotions, yet unreadable to Hermione. "You mustn't stay here, in Heaven. You are being needed on Earth."_

_Hermione said nothing. She saw no point in returning. Ron was dead, Harry and Ginny hated her and Draco probably found her a bore. After all, he _was_ with Ginny this afternoon._

_Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to go back."_

_"Please, Hermione." Jarette's voice was pleading. "Go back. Haven't I taught you never to give up so easily? Have you forgotten?"_

_She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to think. Of course she had remembered. She remembered the first word her father had said to him, up till the last word, before she knew he had passed away._

_"I have no one back there, Dad," she said quietly. She felt Jarette's handsome face frown at her again._

_"You have the Malfoys," he told her soothingly. "And most importantly, you have Draco."_

_Hermione's face was now tearful. She did not care how her father knew about Draco. Those words were what she was desperate to hear. "I have Draco," she repeated softly. Hermione felt herself starting to fade. The last thing she saw was her father's encouraging smile._

Draco's body jerked backwards. Fear rose unexpectedly. He felt almost hysterical. _I must not die,_ he told himself fiercely. _Not when Hermione is still on Earth. I cannot leave her alone._

Suddenly, he felt as if the world was spinning. Warmth filled his body and he welcomed it gladly. He was okay, he was alive. Whereas Marcus was not.

Marcus Flint was white and stiff and unconscious on the floor. Draco was delighted to announce to Ginny that Marcus was dead. He even laughed, probably out of relief, at Ginny's disgusted look regarding his gleeful grin.

Hermione stirred, to Draco's relief. She woke up and threw her hands around Draco, surprising him. That was before he felt Hermione's temperature against his skin. "You are having a high fever!" Draco exclaimed, stating the obvious. He, then turned to Ginny. "Can you..."

Ginny nodded and cast the _Frigus_ spell on Hermione. She immediately cooled down. In four seconds, Draco was wet from Hermione's tears. She was rambling unnecessary about not treasuring him.

"Oh, Hermione," he said, calming her with his soothing voice. "I'm the one who was taking you for granted." He paused. "I know... that I'm a Deatheater and I would understand if you will reject this but..." Draco paused again, thinking hard. "I would feel very honoured if you, Hermione Granger, would agree... to be my wife."

There was a moment of silence. Then Hermione gasped and hugged him again. "Yes," she was saying. "Yes, yes, yes."

And, of course, this story was thus sealed... with a kiss.


	22. Introduction of New Story

_*^* A u t h o r 's N o t e *^*_

Ah! Finally! The end of this story. Thank you, my reviewers for reviewing. Till today (and probably next year), I'm still amazed at the number of reviews I have received. Thank you!

Yep, the second story in the Dracomione trilogy is finished, which means the next story I'm writing is the third, and final, story of the trilogy. I would like to tell you that the next story is definitely more interesting, but I cannot guarantee if it might interest you. However, I can confirm that there will be a lot more action and adventure and Draco and Harry have to work together to fight the forces of evil. Yay!

Oh yes, I forgot to mention the title of the next one (*bangs bangs* How could I _forget_?): _Follow Your Destiny_

Yesh, that's all for now! My first chapter of FYD would be uploaded _around_ next Wednesday, 12 March. Take note of around. I need a few days break and some ideas for the story. ^-^

Love,

LonelyGer


End file.
